Étouffante obscurité
by Nouxy
Summary: Ce sont nos expériences de la vie qui nous définissent. Mais quand il ne nous reste de nos souvenirs que deux noms, peut-on affronter nos démons de la même façon?  "Allen, tu n'as pas peur de vivre dans ce monde étouffant en ayant oublié qui tu es?"
1. Prologue: la fin d'un début

**Avertissement:** Les personnages sont issus du manga -man, ils ne m'appartiennent donc pas.

* * *

><p><strong>Étouffante obscurité<strong>

Prologue : La fin d'un début

« T'as pas l'air bien réveillé moyashi. Une peine de cœur ?

- Je ne suis pas comme toi Lavi. Je me suis juste... euh, je veux dire, je fais une petite balade pour visiter un peu. »

Les derniers rayons de lune, pâles et mystérieux, éclairaient faiblement le grand couloir aux murs de pierres où se tenaient deux ombres dont les visages se trouvaient dissimulés par la pénombre.

La plus grande silhouette se mit soudain à trembler avant qu'un grand rire ne vienne secouer le corridor.

Cette dernière, sous l'effet d'un nuage s'écartant de la lune, devint soudainement plus claire, laissant apparaître ses traits.

Des cheveux roux en désordre, un œil vert pétillant bien que légèrement vague sous l'effet du sommeil tandis que l'autre était caché sous un bandeau noir.

« Sacré moyashi, dit Lavi tout en continuant de rire !

- Mon nom est Allen ! »

La seconde ombre, qui se révéla être un adolescent regarda son aîné d'un air affligé.

Celui-ci était gêné et énervé. Gêné parce qu'il était seulement vêtu de son pantalon d'uniforme d'exorciste, d'une chemise blanche froissée et que ses cheveux blancs n'étaient pas coiffés. Mais il était également énervé parce que l'on l'avait appelé moyashi pour la première fois de la journée alors qu'il n'était que six heures du matin et en plus... il s'était perdu dans la congrégation malgré la présence des portes de l'Arche qu'il avait lui même installées la veille. Désespéré, il soupira.

« Tu as fini de rire maintenant ?

- Tu es tellement froid Allen. Tu as dû te lever du mauvais pied, on dirait Yu.

- Ne me compare surtout pas à cet idiot !

- Tellement matinal, continua Lavi tout en l'ignorant et en se dirigeant à l'opposé de l'endroit où comptait se rendre Allen... Bon, il bailla, je vais déjeuner, tu m'accompagnes ? »

Le concerné grimaça. Comment Lavi avait-il deviné qu'il souhaitait se rendre au réfectoire, le nouveau réfectoire ?

Son estomac grogna dévoilant malgré lui le besoin primitif de manger des mitarashi dangos. Juste quand ces pensées traversèrent son esprit, il se mit à saliver.

« Attends moi Lavi, j'arrive, cria-t'il ! »

* * *

><p>~ oOo ~<p>

* * *

><p>« Cinq côtes de porc, deux assiettes de spaghettis, cinq salades à la tomate, deux hamburgers, oh et aussi six quiches lorraines, j'ai entendu dire que c'est délicieux. Hum... en dessert je vais prendre trois tiramisus, une tarte à la cerise et... des mitarashi dangos, une bonne vingtaine, s'il vous plait Jeryy, énonça Allen l'eau à la bouche.<p>

- Je te fais ça tout de suite mon petit chou. »

Lavi qui se trouvait juste derrière l'ogre, lui jeta un drôle de regard.

« Allen, c'est le petit déjeuner pas le déjeuner, y a « petit » devant. Faut que tu boives plus de lait sinon tu resteras définitivement une pousse de soja. »

Allen se retourna, une sombre aura autour de lui.

« Ne t'en fais pas Lavi, commença t'il avec un bien trop grand sourire pour être naturel, je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils pour savoir comment grandir. J'ai faim donc je mange, qu'il y ait du lait ou pas c'est... secondaire. Ça n'a aucune influence sur ma croissance. »

Un rire démoniaque secoua le réfectoire sur ces paroles.

« Ah, Allen interrompit son début de crise de démence. Au fait Jeryy-san vous êtes venu bien tôt. Je croyais que le reste de la congrégation ne devait venir qu'à partir de huit heures. »

Une voix efféminée retentit derrière les fourneaux.

« Mais qui se serait occupé de mon client préféré dans ce cas ? Imagine, la voix monta de quelques crescendos, à huit heures, si tu avais eu faim en mon absence qui se serait occupé de te faire à manger. Je me serai senti coupable de te faire attendre.

- Jeryy-san, Allen regarda le comptoir vide les larmes aux yeux, vous êtes tellement gentil !

- Oh lala, je crois que je vais vous laisser entre fous, dit Lavi en commençant à reculer.

- Et toi Lavi, qu'est-ce que je te sers ?

- Hein, euh... Je vais juste prendre du lait avec des céréales.

- Ça vient tout de suite. »

* * *

><p>~ oOo ~<p>

* * *

><p>Une monticule d'assiettes, non, plutôt une montagne faite d'assiettes. Oui c'est ça, une montagne qui grandissait vite, très vite.<p>

« Dis donc Lavi, pourquoi es-tu venu hier, demanda la montagne ou plutôt ce qui se trouvait derrière.

- Boulot.

- Tu as dis ça aussi hier, mais tu es resté avec Johnny et moi jusqu'à deux heures de matin à jouer aux échecs.

- Et toi où sont deux-boutons et Tim, demanda Lavi ?

- Ne change pas de sujet. Réponds à la question.

- Pas envie. »

La montagne se mit soudain à fumer.

« Si ça t'intéresse tant, Link a rejoint l'inspecteur Leverrier dans les bureaux de Central à cause d'une réunion et pour Tim impossible de le trouver depuis hier soir.

- Une conquête sans doute, dit Lavi en hochant la tête, laissant son imagination dériver.

- Tout le monde n'est pas un coureur de jupons comme toi Lavi.

- Ah ! C'est méchant Allen, gémit le concerné ! »

La porte du réfectoire s'ouvrit brusquement, sortant Lavi du profond désespoir dans lequel il venait de sombrer.

Un homme avec de grosses lunettes rondes, une blouse blanche et des cheveux en pétards, ainsi qu'une jeune fille vêtue d'une courte jupe et des cheveux noirs noirs aux reflets violets entrèrent.

« Oh ! Allen, Lavi vous allez bien, demanda Lenalee ?

- Très bien maintenant que tu es là, répondit Lavi. Le moyashi vient de finir son repas, enfin si on peut appeler ça un repas.

- C'est Allen, répliqua le concerné qui commençait à ranger les longues piles d'assiettes dans un équilibre précaire. »

Lenalee et Johnny sourirent. La première regardait d'un œil amusé ses deux camarades alors que le second admirait le nouveau réfectoire.

Celui-ci était plus illuminé que le précédent, bien que plus grand. Les murs épais laissant filtrer peu de chaleur, une grande cheminée avait été installée sur le mur ouest de la salle pour pallier au problème.

En revanche rien n'avait changé au niveau olfactif. L'odeur du pain sortant tout juste du fourneau embaumait l'atmosphère, laissant le peu d'arrivants rêveurs, et on entendait toujours Jeryy s'agitant derrière ses fourneaux pour préparer les repas.

Cependant personne n'était encore arrivé à l'exception des trois exorcistes, de Johnny, de Jeryy et de Komui.

« Allen, demanda Lenalee ?

- Oui ?

- Nii-san m'a demandé si tu pouvais venir à la porte n°9 un peu avant huit heures pour s'assurer qu'il n'y ait aucun problème avec la porte lorsque tout le monde arrivera. »

Allen sourit et posa sa dernière pile d'assiette devant la plonge.

« Il n'y a aucun soucis, je peux même y aller maintenant s'il le faut.

- Dans cette tenue ? Tu veux changer de style Allen, interrogea Lavi, un grand sourire aux lèvres ? »

Le blandin rougit. Il avait complètement oublié sa tenue fort peu décente, surtout lorsque l'on s'apprêtait à voir défiler l'ensemble de l'ordre noir.

« Juste... juste une minute et j'y vais, bredouilla t'il en partant précipitamment »

Ses amis le regardèrent, insouciants.

« Au fait Lavi, tu n'étais pas censé venir aujourd'hui ? Tu étais là hier pourtant, demanda Lenalee en se retournant vers son camarade.

-Ah, en fait c'est...

* * *

><p>~ oOo ~<p>

* * *

><p>Allen soupira et passa une main sur son visage.<p>

Son nouvel uniforme, noir et rouge avec la croix de rosaire en argent sur son torse, était bien serré autour de sa taille. Ses cheveux avaient également meilleure allure.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. Il se trouvait dans le nouveau bureau de Komui. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs travaillé très dur afin de remettre autant de bazar que dans l'ancien, et ce en une nuit.

Allen s'y était rendu à sa demande après avoir vu défiler devant ses yeux l'ensemble de la congrégation. Cependant l' « habitant » de la pièce n'était pas là, ayant été retenu par quelques scientifiques.

Les yeux d'Allen s'assombrirent. Tous ses camarades avaient traversé l'arche, sauf un... son maître.

Celui qui avait fait de l'existence d'Allen un enfer en l'endettant à vie et qui l'avait formé pour qu'il devienne un apôtre de Dieu.

Il serra ses poings. Où était-il en ce moment ? A central avec l'inspecteur et Link ou bien avait-il fui... encore ?

Un étrange sourire s'afficha sur le visage auparavant troublé de l'exorciste.

C'était ça, il le fuyait. L'interdiction de voir son élève n'avait été qu'un moyen de fuir comme un autre, pour éviter les questions gênantes.

Pourtant... il avait tellement besoin de comprendre ce qui s'était produit.

Comment avait-il pu contrôler l'arche ? Comment son maître avait t'il su qu'il en était capable ?

Certes, l'hypnotisme pouvait être efficace, surtout avec Maria, mais comme l'avait dit Link, il connaissait les notes de la mélodie de l'Arche. Cependant d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, cette musique, il ne l'avait jamais entendue.

« Mana, murmura Allen, ses yeux fixant un point bien loin derrière le bureau du grand intendant... désespérément vide. »

Tout ça, étais-ce dû à cette ombre ? Bien qu'il se doutât qu'il s'agisse de celle du quatorzième, elle n'avait jamais clairement révélé son identité, et depuis le retour de l'arche, elle n'avait plus prononcé un mot.

Cependant elle le suivait où qu'il aille, se superposant à son propre reflet comme si il s'agissait en réalité du sien.

« On n'est pas rendu, dit-il en parlant tout seul.

- C'est le cas de le dire, s'exclama soudain une voix en réponse à Allen, qui n'était pas si seul que ça finalement.

- C'est vous Komui-san, demanda Allen avec un sourire qui ne laissait pas croire qu'un instant auparavant il était en pleine réflexion ?

- Qui d'autre, répondit la personne la plus gradée de l'ordre noir, culminant l'exorciste de toute sa hauteur, soit un mètre quatre-vingt treize. »

Vêtu d'un béret blanc et d'une chemise semblable à celle de Johnny, il se tenait sur l'embrasure de la porte avec ses cheveux de la même couleur que ceux de sa petite sœur, Lenalee.

La seule différence entre elle et lui -excepté la taille- était cet air de savant fou omniprésent sur son visage.

« Bon, de ce qu'on m'a dit il n'y a pas eu de problème pendant le déménagement. Il n'y aucun mort à déplorer. C'est tellement ennuyeux.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une mauvaise nouvelle. »

Son aîné lui adressa un sourire et se dirigea vers son bureau dont on pouvait se demander comment il connaissait son emplacement car il était invisible sous la tonne de document qui le recouvrait.

« Allen, j'ai une mission pour toi. Je sais qu'avec le déménagement et tout le reste tu es peut-être fatigué, mais malheureusement pour nous, le comte et les akumas ne peuvent pas attendre.

- Il n'y a pas de souci Komui. Et où dois-je partir cette fois ?

- Dans un charmant petit village près de Prague. Des finders nous ont récemment fait part d'une forte activité de meurtres mystérieux puisqu'on ne retrouve que les vêtements des victimes. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Oui bien sûr. Bon dans ce cas il ne me reste plus qu'à y aller »

Allen se leva et saisit le dossier que lui tendait Komui et il commença à se diriger vers la sortie quand Komui l'appela. Il se retourna la main sur la poignet de la porte qu'il avait atteinte.

« Prends soin de toi Allen.

- Comme toujours. »

Sur ces mots, il sortit et ferma la porte.

* * *

><p>~ oOo ~<p>

* * *

><p>Le long sifflement d'une locomotive se fit entendre, couvrant le son des roues du train. Des panaches de fumées sortaient depuis la cheminée pendant qu'elle ralentissait progressivement.<p>

Allen se leva. Son voyage se terminait ici. Il était arrivé à destination.

Il descendit les marches et se retrouva sur les quais. De nombreux voyageurs de toutes les nationalités se pressaient cherchant tantôt un train à prendre, tantôt un proche venant les chercher. Allen appartenait à la seconde catégorie. Les finders qui avaient envoyé le rapport devaient le retrouver ici, mais pour l'instant il n'y avait personne qui ressemblât de près ou de loin à l'un d'entre eux .

Il s'avança dans la gare dans l'espoir de trouver un siège. Il était quatorze heures, il pouvait sans doute attendre encore un petit quart d'heure avant de s'inquiéter.

Un banc se présenta devant lui. Il s'y assit et songea à sa nouvelle maison.

« C'est fou comme le temps passe vite, j'ai l'impression que c'était hier que je suis entré à la congrégation. »

Il laissa son esprit s'emporter dans ces beaux souvenirs, pas si lointains.

« Exorciste-sama ? »

Allen leva la tête, surpris. Deux finders se tenaient devant lui, dans leurs tenues de travail.

« Ah oui, je vous prie de m'excuser, j'étais plongé dans mes pensées.

- Ce n'est rien ne vous inquiétez pas, dit celui qui semblait être le plus jeune. »

Il avait les yeux rieurs de quelqu'un qui apprécie la vie et son visage portait encore de légères marques de l'enfance bien qu'il devait sans doute avoir dans les vingt ans.

« Pardonnez notre retard, exorciste-sama, nous avons été soumis à quelques problèmes pour venir vous chercher.

- Des akumas ?

- Fort probable monsieur. Ils ont l'air d'être plus actifs depuis hier soir. Il est devenu dangereux de circuler. »

Allen se releva et afficha un air sérieux.

« J'arrive au bon moment alors.

- Oui. Le village se trouve à deux lieues plus loin au sud. Nous y arriverons rapidement. »

Le blandin suivit ses deux collègues, les laissant mener la marche.

Ils quittèrent rapidement la gare et se retrouvèrent sous un ciel menaçant.

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, murmura Allen en levant les yeux vers le firmament... »

Cependant il ne s'arrêta pas et continua d'emboîter le pas aux deux finders qui n'avaient rien entendu.

Une fois sorti de la ville, le décor changea radicalement. Les maisons laissèrent place aux grands chênes, les routes devinrent des chemins caillouteux et l'obscure forêt les accueillit.

Le silence régnait, seul les bruits de leurs pas et ceux des créatures de la forêt venait le troubler.

« La nuit est tombée plus vite que prévu. J'espère que vous y voyez bien de nuit, dit le plus jeune. »

Allen pouffa et fit un signe positif de la tête. Cet homme était vraiment gentil.

Depuis que l'ensemble de l'ordre noir avait appris qu'il était soupçonné de trahison, peu de gens semblaient vouloir rester en sa compagnie. Or ce finder faisait comme si de rien n'était.

_Pitiez... s'il vous plait..._

Cette voix désespérée, impossible !

« Mettez vous tous à terre, hurla Allen! »

Les deux finders, étonnés, obéirent par réflexe.

L'œil d'Allen s'activa.

Le monde remplit d'obscurité redevenait visible à ses yeux, tandis qu'une sorte de monocle apparaissait sur son œil gauche.

Il les voyait, ceux qu'il avait juré de sauver. Les akumas...

« Innocence, activation ! »

Le bras gauche d'Allen brilla soudainement et devint une longue griffe noire tandis qu'un manteau blanc venait orner ses épaules.

Il plia ses genoux et s'élança face aux arbres devant lui.

« Edge end ! »

Sa main s'abattit sur les arbres qui se tenaient devant lui, les réduisant en poussière.

« Hi hi hi... »

Ce rire, Allen se retourna et l'horreur le frappa.

Devant lui se tenait une sorte d'enfant étrange avec une étoile inversée sur son ventre. Sa tête était couverte par un large couvre-chef blanc. A la main, il tenait un long manteau beige, celui des finders...

« Ne fais pas ça ! »

* * *

><p>A suivre<p>

* * *

><p>Si vous avez des critiques n'hésitez pas. Ca m'aidera à progresser.<p> 


	2. Chapitre I: Un dernier cri de désespoir

Merci à Nero Mikk pour sa review très gentille. J'adore comment tu surnommes Allen xD.

**Avertissement:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Les reprises de la scène de combat du tome 19 aussi.

* * *

><p><strong>Étouffante obscurité<strong>

Chapitre I : Un dernier cri de désespoir

_« Ne fais pas ça ! »_

Allen se jeta de toute ses forces sur l'akuma.

L'âme de celui-ci était tellement corrompue qu'elle ne pouvait pousser qu'un dernier râle de désespoir.

La machine riait toujours avec ce rire à la fois si enfantin et pourtant synonyme de destruction.

Elle évita le coup d'Allen avec une facilité déconcertante et s'éleva dans les airs, tandis que l'un de ses bras se déformait pour devenir une mitraillette qui se mit aussitôt à tirer.

Le blandin sauta en arrière et heurta l'un des seuls arbres qui se tenaient encore debout.

Il leva ses yeux, fixant le finder qui était toujours prisonnier du niveau 4. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer si ce dernier était encore en vie. Et qu'en était-il de son autre compagnon ?

« C'est pas vrai, cria Allen ! »

Que devait-il faire ?

Il était le seul exorciste présent et il savait qu'il n'avait pas assez de pouvoir pour exterminer un akuma de ce niveau tout seul.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées quand ce dernier se remit à le viser avec son bras. Il esquiva une nouvelle fois en sautant dans les airs, espérant pouvoir ainsi porter un coup et profiter de l'occasion pour récupérer la victime que celui-ci retenait. L'akuma s'aperçut malheureusement de sa manœuvre et se décala vers la gauche.

« Clown belt ! »

Une lanière blanche vint s'enrouler autour du bras de la machine.

Elle tira, espérant sans doute en profiter pour achever l'exorciste. Mais c'était ce qu'Allen souhaitait. Au moment où il s'approchait dangereusement de son ennemi, il mit sa main droite sur son innocence qui se transforma peu à peu en une longue épée avec une croix en son centre. L'akuma surpris, ne comprit que lorsque l'épée le transperça de toute la largeur de son corps.

Il hurla et lâcha sa victime qui commença à se rapprocher rapidement du sol.

L'exorciste en profita et rattrapa le finder.

« Vous allez bien, demanda Allen d'une voix paniquée ? »

Personne ne lui répondit et c'est alors qu'il remarqua le chaud liquide poisseux sur sa main. Tout l'avant du manteau du finder avait pris une horrible teinte rouge écarlate. Il n'avait pu le remarquer lorsque celui-ci était encore entre les bras du niveau 4, vu qu'il n'avait pu apercevoir que son dos. Cependant l'évidence le frappa. Ce qu'il tenait entre ses mains n'était qu'un corps sans vie, une poupée de chiffon. Des gouttes d'eau salée commencèrent à couler lentement de ses yeux. L'une d'elle tomba sur le manteau du défunt à l'emplacement de la croix de rosaire.

« Ça fait mal ! Ça m'a vraiment fait mal ! Satané exorciste, hurla l'akuma ! »

Allen leva sur lui un visage strié de larmes avec des yeux glacials.

Malgré le coup de son épée le niveau 4 était encore debout et la blessure qui aurait dû couper son corps en deux ne lui avait infligé qu'une longue estafilade.

Il resserra la prise sur son épée et se redressa, laissant le corps immobile sur terre.

Son cœur lui faisait terriblement mal. Ce sentiment d'impuissance... il le haïssait.

Il se pinça sa lèvre inférieure.

Ce n'était pas le moment de se reprocher son impuissance. En tant qu'apôtre de Dieu il avait un devoir à accomplir. De plus, l'autre finder était peut-être encore en vie. Il ne l'avait vu nul part mais un miracle était peut-être encore possible.

Il prit appui sur ses pieds, sa main droite serrant fermement son épée avec la ferme intention d'en découdre.

Il se mit à courir vers la droite et fit un large mouvement avec son innocence. Persuadé d'avoir été assez rapide pour toucher l'akuma, il fut fort surpris lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ce dernier avait bloqué son coup avec ses dents. Il tenta de la retirer mais le level 4 ne lâchait pas prise. Allen commença à paniquer lorsqu'il vit les deux bras devenus mitraillettes le viser.

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de reculer que les coups de feus partirent.

Il hurla de toutes ses forces lorsque l'impact des balles et le virus des akumas pénétrèrent dans son corps.

Il s'écroula tandis que son adversaire riait de sa faiblesse.

« Allen Walker, le musicien... Tu es une nuisance. Le comte désire voir ton cadavre et je serai celui qui le lui apportera.

- Comme si j'allais te laisser faire ! »

La douleur dû au virus commençait à s'estomper et il en profita pour se redresser et repartir à l'assaut.

Mais peu importait le nombre de coups qu'il donnait. Le level 4 se contentait d'esquiver en riant tout en tirant ses balles mortelles.

« Tu es ennuyeux. Ce n'est pas amusant. »

L'une de ses mains reprit une forme humaine et une petite boule violette de matière noire apparut au creux de sa paume.

C'était comme lors de l'attaque de la congrégation. Cette attaque qui avait réussi à tuer tant de scientifiques et finders.

Il n'arriverait pas à l'esquiver.

Il ne pouvait qu'observer le coup venir à lui.

* * *

><p>~ oOo ~<p>

* * *

><p><em>Il avait mal... très mal...<em>

_La douleur irradiait dans tous son corps comme une chaîne qui se refusait à lâcher sa proie et qui enfermait sa victime, lui, dans un cauchemar sans fin._

Il ouvrit ses yeux. Il était toujours dans la forêt face au niveau 4.

Il avait dû tomber un instant dans les pommes sous l'effet de la douleur. Mais il était toujours en vie et c'était le plus important.

Il se redressa.

Combien de fois était-il tombé au juste ?

Il serra sa main droite s'attendant à sentir le contact rassurant de la poignée de son épée. Il ne toucha que du vide.

Il paniqua, où était-elle ? L'akuma se rapprochait à toute vitesse. Il avait absolument besoin de son arme.

Soudain il la vit. Elle se trouvait juste derrière l'emplacement où se tenait son ennemi un instant plus tôt.

Il eut alors une idée qui lui permettrait peut-être de détruire l'akuma.

« Crown clown, cria-t'il en tendant sa main ! »

Son épée se mit à luire d'une lueur verte. Elle se décrocha du sol et se dirigea encore plus vite que le niveau 4 vers son maître, embrochant le premier au passage pour finir par se ficher dans la poitrine de son propriétaire.

L'akuma choqué, ne bougeait pas.

« Tu es stupide ou quoi ? Tu t'es poignardé aussi, demanda ce dernier avec une voix rauque.

- Cette épée est faite pour exorciser. Seuls les akumas et les noah en ressentent les effets, répondit Allen avant de s'interrompre. »

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Un filet de sang s'échappa de ses lèvres. L'endroit où son épée l'avait transpercée le brûlait.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'une vague de douleur l'envahit.

Il tenta de la réprimer mais elle était tellement forte qu'il prit sa tête entre ses mains et il se mit à hurler à s'en arracher les cordes vocales.

Que lui arrivait-il ?

L'akuma le regardait avec un sourire aux lèvres.

« Je ne te comprends pas du tout. Mais tu vas mourir ici. »

Il ouvrit sa bouche, s'apprêtant à en tirer un rayon de matière noire à la tête de son ennemi.

Il s'arrêta brusquement.

La main de l'exorciste touchait son visage.

Il leva ses yeux.

Une sombre aura émanait de l'exorciste qui s'était à présent tu.

Son visage auparavant déformé par la douleur affichait maintenant un large sourire, un sourire inhumain.

Ses lèvres se mirent à remuer

« Me revoilà, dit-il d'une voix amusée, destinée au créateur de la machine qui observait probablement derrière les yeux de celle-ci.

- Noah, murmura l'akuma... »

L'exorciste laissa retomber sa main.

L'épée commença à disparaître alors qu'elle revenait dans sa forme originale, la main gauche d'Allen.

Le level 4 était à nouveau libre, même si son corps était maintenant couvert de son sang et qu'une plaie béante déchirait son torse.

Alors qu'il pensait que l'exorciste était inconscient, il se rendit compte que ce dernier le regardait, et que contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, son innocence était juste revenue à sa forme de griffe avec son manteau blanc.

Il recula brusquement se préparant à fuir sachant que son corps ne pourrait jamais supporter un autre coup comme celui qu'il venait de prendre.

« Je ne te laisserai pas partir, cria Allen ! Cross grave ! »

L'akuma fut à nouveau touché. Il se plia en deux pendant qu'Allen reprenait son souffle.

Ce dernier était désemparé.

Pourquoi le niveau 4 ne l'avait-il pas tué pendant qu'il était inconscient ? Il était pourtant certain d'avoir à nouveau perdu conscience un instant.

Cependant il n'allait pas laisser passer cette chance. L'akuma était maintenant affaibli et il tenait une chance d'en finir avec lui.

Il se rapprocha rapidement, sa main devant lui.

Contre toute attente sa griffe fut stoppée par la main de son ennemi.

Celui-ci gémissait toujours, crachant par moment diverses insultes à l'encontre d'Allen.

Il avait déjà compris qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps si il continuait de se battre mais il s'était résigné à mourir.

Mais pas sans emmener l'exorciste avec lui.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et ramena sa tête en arrière. Allen comprit qu'il préparait quelque chose. Il réagit malgré tout trop lentement.

L'akuma ouvrit sa bouche et un long son strident emplit l'air.

Allen tomba à genoux serrant ses mains sur ses oreilles, espérant réduire l'intensité du bruit qui lui faisait perdre la synchronisation avec son innocence.

Le cri dura plus d'une minute, minute durant laquelle il tenta désespérément de réactiver son arme.

Pourtant, le son s'arrêta soudain, aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Il leva les mains de ses oreilles et chercha des yeux l'akuma.

Il était toujours au même endroit et avait commencé à rire.

« Je ne te laisserai pas m'achever exorciste. Mourir de ta main me répugne au plus au point. Mais il est hors de question que je te laisse en vie, déclara le level 4. »

Allen comprit ce qu'allait faire l'akuma.

_« Autodestruction... »_

La scène sembla se dérouler au ralenti.

Allen vit le corps du niveau 4 se fissurer de toute part alors que ce dernier continuait de rire.

Il regarda impuissant le corps exploser, l'âme sombrer définitivement dans les ténèbres et le souffle de l'explosion s'approcher de lui.

_Douleur..._

Il sentit le sang couler de sa tête mais pas la douleur.

Il savait que son corps était brisé. Aucun de ses membres ne voulait bouger.

_Désespoir..._

Il ne pouvait voir que la lune se tenant seule dans ce ciel remplit de noir.

De nouvelles larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. Ou du moins il le pensa.

Combien de fois avait-il senti ses forces le quitter et les ténèbres l'engloutir auparavant ?

Sa vision devenait trouble.

Il savait que s'il fermait les yeux ce serait pour ne plus jamais les rouvrir mais il était tellement fatigué...

_Mana... je t'aime_

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre<strong>

* * *

><p>Personne ne m'avait dit qu'écrire des scènes de combat était aussi dur. Enfin n'hésitez pas à laisser un avis.<p> 


	3. Chapitre II: Un rêve rempli de folie

Merci à Shizuka sa review. Désolé tu ne sauras pas ce qui arrive à Allen dans ce chapitre (quoi que...).

Merci également à Ayahne pour avoir mis cette histoire dans ses alertes.

**Avertissement:** Les personnages de D gray man ne m'appartiennent pas. Il y a également un spoiler du troisième reverse book mais rien de trop important.

* * *

><p><strong>Étouffante obscurité<strong>

Chapitre II : Un rêve rempli de folie

Allen ouvrit lentement les yeux.

Il était assis sur un canapé de cuir rouge. Il tourna la tête à droite et à gauche. Il était seul. La pièce semblait uniquement être équipée du canapé sur lequel il se trouvait et d'une grande fenêtre.

Il pouvait voir de la neige à l'extérieur. Excité à cette idée, il se leva et posa ses mains sur le verre glacé.

Dehors un immense manteau blanc recouvrait une plaine sans fin. Tous les arbres avaient perdu leurs feuilles. Ils étaient comme morts.

Allen retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé, légèrement déçu. La fenêtre était fermée à clé et il se trouvait en hauteur. Il ne pouvait donc pas sortir et tenir la froide neige entre ses doigts.

Il se mit à bouder et mit son menton sur ses genoux. Ses cheveux couleur chocolat tombaient devant ses yeux. Il enleva machinalement une mèche qui le gênait trop. Il s'apprêtait à replonger dans l'ennui quand il prit soudainement conscience de l'apparence de sa main gauche. Il la mit devant son visage afin de mieux l'observer avant de se rendre compte de sa stupidité. Il n'y avait pas de quoi être surpris. C'était ce même membre répugnant qu'il voyait tous les jours de sa misérable existence caressant naïvement l'espoir qu'un jour, peut-être, il se réveillerait avec un bras gauche similaire au droit.

Son bras n'était en rien différent. Il était toujours recouvert de cette sorte de croûte rougeâtre avec une croix scintillante au dos de sa main.

Pourtant pendant un instant il avait brièvement eu l'impression que son bras aurait dû être noir.

« Faut que j'arrête sinon j'vais croire que je deviens fou, se dit-il à lui même »

Il laissa pencher sa tête sur l'un des accoudoirs du canapé et se mit à somnoler, ses pensées dérivant au loin.

* * *

><p>~ oOo ~<p>

* * *

><p>« Aie ! »<p>

Allen se redressa et mit sa main sur sa tête. Il venait de tomber du canapé. Frustré, il se rassit. Personne ne tombait d'un canapé à son âge. Il avait vraiment honte. Heureusement personne n'était là pour se moquer de lui.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange.

Le mur face au canapé avait disparu, du moins en partie. Il avait laissé place à une sorte de long couloir dont l'intérieur était plongé dans l'obscurité.

Pourtant il était persuadé qu'il n'y avait que le mur quand il s'était endormi.

La folie l'avait-elle vraiment attrapée ?

Ou alors était-ce un passage secret ?

Si c'était le cas qu'est-ce qui l'avait déclenché ?

Il se leva et s'approcha lentement, prudent. Il pouvait entendre une mélodie en émanant.

Curieux et un brin inconscient il entra dans le corridor. Il faisait complètement noir.

Il ne voyait rien du tout, se guidant seulement grâce à sa main droite qu'il avait posée sur le mur.

Plus il avançait, plus la mélodie se faisait forte, emplissant son esprit par son tempo à la fois lent et doux. Il pouvait reconnaître le son d'un instrument mais il ignorait lequel. Ce n'était pas comme s'il se préoccupait de ce genre de futilités.

Il aperçut une lumière.

Se doutant qu'il arrivait au bout du couloir, il accéléra. Sa respiration suivait ce rythme croissant et son cœur battait la chamade.

Pourquoi était-il autant angoissé ?

Il s'arrêta, les yeux ronds comme des billes.

Il était sorti du couloir.

A présent il se trouvait à l'entrée d'une sorte d'amphithéâtre.

Des rangs entiers de sièges vides se tenaient devant lui. La scène elle, loin devant, était invisible, cachée par un long rideau rouge.

La musique qu'il entendait semblait provenir de derrière ce rideau.

Allen se glissa entre les rangées de siège, tentant de se rapprocher.

Il stoppa soudain sa progression.

Le rideau s'écartait lentement, signe que le spectacle allait sans doute commencer.

Il était perplexe. Il n'y avait personne à part lui. Ils n'allaient quand même pas faire un spectacle pour un simple gamin travaillant comme clown et qui n'avait pas payé son entrée qui plus est.

Le rideau s'était entièrement retiré. Sur la scène ne se trouvait qu'une sorte de petit théâtre à marionnette usé.

La musique changea soudain de rythme.

Allen commença à reculer, il paniquait. Il n'avait pas à être ici.

Problème, ses jambes refusaient de se mouvoir.

Sa respiration s'accéléra encore. Que lui arrivait-il ?

La musique s'arrêta.

Il retourna son regard vers l'estrade.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Il fut cependant brisé avec un bruit en provenance du petit théâtre.

Une marionnette faite de bois venait d'y apparaître.

De forme grotesque, elle portait un haut de forme décoré de plusieurs roses rouges. Son visage était mangé par l'immense sourire qu'elle abordait. On pouvait apercevoir malgré tout des lunettes qui cachaient la couleur de ses yeux.

Elle ne resta pas seule longtemps. Rapidement douze autres marionnettes vinrent la rejoindre.

Elles avaient toutes un horrible sourire tordu sur leurs visages. Cependant contrairement à la première on pouvait apercevoir leurs étranges yeux dorés.

Allen eut un sentiment de malaise en les regardant.

Il avait l'impression qu'elles le fixaient aussi.

Elles s'agitèrent dans un mouvement uniforme et une voix s'éleva dans la pièce, commençant à narrer un conte pour enfant. Du moins c'était ce que pensait Allen.

« Il y a fort fort longtemps naquirent treize frères, il y a sept mille ans.

L'aîné s'appelait Adam.

Il était le guide de la renaissance à l'épée tranchante.

Ses douze frères étaient son ombre, le menant au devant pour qu'il puisse semer ténèbres et sang derrière son long chemin.

Ainsi il fut mais ne fut plus lorsqu'un cœur précieux fit son premier battement.

Brisant, brisant l'illusion de l'ange de la mort en abattant le jugement.

Pourtant, pourtant, ténèbres furent trois jours durant pendant qu'une pluie de sang tombait sur un monde brisé.

Ainsi fut-il...

C'était il y trente ans, que les treize devinrent quatorze quand un autre être souillé les rejoint.

Malheureusement il ne sema que plus de roses écarlates en tuant les ombres du frère aîné.

Il mourut, mourut, tué par son propre sang.

Celui qu'il avait versé... »

Allen était raide comme un piquet.

Alors que la voix contait cette sombre mascarade les marionnettes de bois avaient suivi le mouvement, entamant une danse macabre tandis qu'un liquide semblable à du véritable sang apparaissait, s'écoulant lentement des corps de bois.

Ce n'était certainement pas une histoire pour enfants.

Pourtant elle n'était pas inconnue à Allen.

Des images ainsi que des mots apparaissaient dans son esprit.

_« Je ne suis pas comme vous autres, humains inférieurs... »_

_« La venue des trois jours de ténèbres... »_

_« C'est le devoir d'un exorciste d'exterminer ces créatures du mal. »_

_« Je suis devenu un exorciste pour sauver les akumas, pas pour tuer des humains. »_

_« Combat ! Exorciste. »_

_« Allen »_

Le petit garçon sortit de ses étranges pensées, les repoussant loin de son esprit, afin de se concentrer uniquement sur la voix qui venait de l'appeler.

« Mana ! »

Un homme portant un manteau à l'air luxueux mais vieillit par le temps fit apparaître le haut de son corps, au-dessus du petit théâtre à marionnette.

Seul son large sourire était visible. Le reste de son visage était englouti par les ombres.

« Tu viens Allen ? Cela fait si longtemps que nous ne sommes plus remontés sur scène. Le public nous attend. »

Sans en connaître la raison, un liquide salé se mit à couler librement sur les joues du jeune enfant.

Son cœur lui criait de serrer Mana comme il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Une étrange léthargie s'empara de lui et il saisit la main que Mana lui tendait.

La scène de théâtre disparut laissant place à une ville en ruine.

Pourtant Allen ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Ses yeux ne voyait que Mana dont il serrait la main de toutes ses forces comme s'il allait disparaître d'un instant à l'autre. Le reste lui importait peu.

« Plus vite Allen on va être en retard, lui déclara Mana sans se retourner. »

Le petit garçon au bras étrange lui lâcha soudainement le bras.

« Mais Mana, je ne m'appelle pas Allen. Je suis Red. »

* * *

><p>~ oOo ~<p>

* * *

><p>« Komui ? »<p>

L'homme au béret, une tasse de café à la main et des cernes plus grosses que son visage, releva la tête de son bureau. Il lâcha une sorte de grognement inintelligible.

Reever soupira, son dossier à la main. Cette action avait fini par devenir un tic qu'il avait acquis en travaillant avec le grand intendant. Mais cette moue ennuyée quitta dare-dare son visage et il prit un air grave.

« Komui, l'équipe de secours envoyée près de Prague est revenue. »

Le grand intendant soudainement intéressé, remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Quelle est la situation ?

- Ils n'en étaient qu'aux premières constations mais ils ont pu établir un bilan préliminaire avant de revenir, il fit une pause. Le bilan fait état de 692 morts dont les deux finders qui avaient reçu la mission.

- Et... Allen-kun, demanda Komui d'une voix tendue ?

- Son corps a été rapatrié. Il est actuellement dans la salle des opérations d'urgence, annonça Reever les larmes aux yeux.

- Ses blessures ?

- Nombreuses plaies de gravité plus ou moins importante, il a reçu une grave blessure à la poitrine et sa tête, il s'arrêta un instant pour renifler et tenter de retenir ses larmes... a également été touchée... »

Il fit une nouvelle pause mais cette fois-ci les larmes coulèrent sur son visage fatigué. Il redressa sa tête et regarda son supérieur d'un air désespéré.

« L'infirmière en chef a dit qu'il ne passerait sans doute pas la nuit. »

Les yeux de Komui s'écarquillèrent et sa tasse de café glissa de ses mains avant de s'écraser au milieu des papiers, se brisant en mille morceaux.

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre<strong>

* * *

><p>Si vous vous demandez pourquoi lorsque Mana appelle Allen pour la première fois le blandin réagit normalement et la seconde fois non, c'est parce qu'il régresse on pourrait dire. Il oublie peu à peu.<p>

Des avis ?


	4. Chapitre III: Un reveil aux enfers

Merci aux reviewers et à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire dans leurs alertes.

**Avertissement**: Les personnages de D gray man ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

><p><strong>Étouffante obscurité<strong>

Chapitre III : Un réveil aux enfers

_J'aimerais pouvoir m'endormir et ne plus jamais me réveiller._

Telles étaient les pensées d'Allen lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était... proche du réveil. C'était en tout cas ce qu'il lui semblait, mais il n'en était pas sûr.

Il avait vaguement conscience de la présence de ses membres mais ils étaient lourds comme du plomb.

Son esprit était embrumé, l'empêchant de réfléchir de façon rationnelle.

Il tenta de faire bouger ses doigts. Ou du moins il fit ce qu'il pensait nécessaire pour y arriver mais apparemment ce n'était pas ça.

Il essaya donc de crier... même succès flagrant.

Dépité, il voulut comprendre la raison du refus de son corps de se mouvoir. Il était le seul à pouvoir le faire bouger alors pourquoi n'y arrivait-il pas ?

Rêvait-il encore ?

Il savait que son sommeil avait été peuplé d'étranges cauchemars mais il ne se souvenait d'aucun d'eux.

Suite à ce genre de rêve il savait que toute personne normalement constituée aurait au contraire souhaité se réveiller. Pourtant il s'était senti apaisé dans ces derniers comme s'il avait enfin pu prendre un repos qu'un sommeil normal n'aurait pas pu lui apporter.

Malheureusement il était trop tard et son esprit l'avait poussé à reprendre conscience.

Étrangement, bien qu'il se savait sorti du sommeil ses yeux étaient encore fermés. Et ses paupières refusaient elles aussi de se soulever.

Se doutant que son corps finirait bien à un moment ou à un autre de bouger, il décida d'attendre.

* * *

><p>~ oOo ~<p>

* * *

><p><em>Bip...bip...bip...<em>

Les bruits répétitifs d'une machine, Allen pouvait les entendre.

Il sourit intérieurement, il commençait enfin à recouvrer ses sens.

Il ignorait combien de temps il avait attendu, mais cela avait duré longtemps.

En revanche il déchanta vite en ressentant d'autres sensations.

Son estomac produisait d'horribles sons et lui faisait mal. Il avait des fourmis dans tout le corps et sa vue n'était pas stable du tout.

Il voyait un coup une sorte de salle blanche obscure ou un autre coup plein de fils et de machines.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, pour le regretter de suite après. Un tuyau était enfoncé dans sa gorge. Il n'appréciait pas ça du tout. En plus ce dernier l'empêchait d'appeler quelqu'un.

A cette réflexion il se traita d'idiot.

Qui aurait-il pu appeler ?

Il ignorait où il était. Le seul indice était la pièce où il se trouvait et elle n'était pas, à son goût, très accueillante.

Sa vision devenant plus claire il se rendit compte que sa double perception n'était pas en réalité si faussée que ça.

Juste en face de son visage, un ensemble de machines complexes étaient en effet reliées à lui par des fils. Il ignorait leurs fonctions mais il sut enfin d'où venait le premier bruit qu'il avait entendu.

Pour le reste il se trouvait bel et bien dans une salle blanche, des murs au plafond, mais plongée dans l'obscurité.

Dans un effort douloureux il réussit à tourner ses yeux et comprit la raison du manque de lumière. De par une petite fenêtre il pouvait apercevoir un ciel rempli d'étoiles et la grande lune.

Il se sentit légèrement nostalgique lorsqu'il la fixa. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir fixée ainsi une fois.

Il détourna cependant rapidement les yeux. Même si cette lune l'emplissait de bonheur, il avait cette impression de malaise qui lui retournait son estomac, déjà désespérément vide.

Ne pouvant pousser de gémissement à voix haute il se contenta de celui de son esprit. Il avait tellement faim, et soif accessoirement.

Il ne semblait pas y avoir de nourriture dans la pièce. Mais est-ce que seulement quelqu'un viendrait avant la fin de la nuit ?

Sans doute pas se dit-il en donnant lui même la réponse à sa question.

Il allait devoir à nouveau attendre au moins le lever du jour.

Il referma ses yeux, essayant de trouver avec une certaine appréhension, le sommeil.

Celui-ci vint le chercher assez vite. Le simple effort qu'il avait dû fournir pour ouvrir ses yeux l'avait épuisé.

* * *

><p>~ oOo ~<p>

* * *

><p>« Oh mon dieu ! L'électrocardiogramme a repris un rythme normal, hurla une voix indéniablement féminine qui réveilla Allen. »<p>

Il serra les dents.

Qui pouvait crier ainsi aussi tôt le matin ?

Il entendit une porte se fermer précipitamment et des bruits de pas qui s'éloignaient.

Plutôt rapide se dit-il, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de voir de qui il s'agissait. Il espérait simplement qu'elle allait revenir avec de quoi manger. Il n'avait pas attendu quand même plusieurs heures pour seulement entendre une hystérique.

Le soleil éclairait maintenant la pièce, la baignant dans une douce lueur orangée. Elle fut très douloureuse pour Allen en revanche. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, insultant la boule de feu incandescente de jurons divers et variés.

Même si il refusait de l'admettre il était heureux d'avoir entendu une voix. Elle l'avait arraché de cette solitude dans laquelle il était resté un bon moment malgré le sommeil. La présence du soleil le rassurait également. Elle l'éloignait des ténèbres au contraire de la lune, plus froide et mystérieuse qui semblait vouloir, elle, engloutir tout son être.

Il n'eut cependant pas l'occasion d'approfondir ces profondes réflexions car la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Il tourna ses yeux vers celle-ci. Cette fois-ci il y avait plusieurs personnes qui se tenaient sur le seuil. Une jeune femme aux cheveux en bataille qui semblait être essoufflée, une autre d'un âge relativement avancé et un homme bizarre avec un béret.

Ce fut cet homme qui lui parla le premier d'une voix inquiète :

« Tu vas bien Allen ? Je suis tellement content. Je pensais que tu, il mit un bras devant ses yeux et s'interrompit tandis qu'un hoquet venait secouer ses épaules... »

Le blessé se contentait de le regarder, suspicieux.

« Enfin ce qui compte c'est que tu sois de retour parmi nous, reprit l'homme en essayant de garder contenance. »

Les deux femmes s'approchèrent d'Allen. L'aînée donnait des instructions à la cadette qui s'empressait de vérifier telle machine ou fil.

« Walker, je voudrais que vous cligniez des yeux si vous m'entendez, lui demanda la plus âgée. »

Allen fronça les sourcils, il supposa qu'elle parlait de lui en l'appelant Walker. Le nom n'éveillait rien dans son esprit mais l'infirmière fut satisfaite lorsqu'elle le vit exécuter sa demande.

« Madame, ses fonctions vitales semblent stables et ont repris un rythme normal, annonça la plus jeune.

- C'est parfait. Retirez lui l'aide respiratoire. »

L'homme au béret lâcha un soupir de soulagement et s'approcha du lit après que l'infirmière eut enlevé l'horrible tuyau qui obstruait la gorge d'Allen. Celui-ci toussa lorsqu'elle le lui retira. C'était douloureux.

L'homme posa sa main sur la sienne.

« Bon retour Allen-kun. Lenalee et les autres seront ravis de te voir réveillé. »

Ce contact physique énerva Allen.

Comment cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas osait-il se montrer aussi avenant avec lui ?

« Lâche moi tout de suite, siffla t'il d'une voix rauque à l'encontre de l'homme, avec des yeux gris orageux. »

Le béret-man retira sa main, le fixant d'un air surpris. La plus jeune infirmière le rejoint dans son expression mais l'aînée resta stoïque.

Le blandin étouffait à présent dans cette pièce. Ces individus qu'ils ne connaissaient pas s'adressaient à lui comme à une vieille connaissance. Cela éveillait en lui un sentiment de vide comme si il avait oublié quelque chose et le faisait paniquer.

Sa respiration s'accéléra et il se mit à trembler.

Il avait oublié quelque chose d'important. Il en était sûr.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'en rappeler ? Ils lui avaient fait quelque chose ?

« Sortez d'ici intendant ! Il ne faut surtout pas le stresser ! »

C'était trop tard. Allen avait complètement perdu le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit.

Il avait l'impression de brûler et il n'arrivait plus à respirer.

Dans son esprit se bousculait mille et une questions qu'il avait jusqu'à présent ignorées.

_Qui est-ce ?_

_Où je suis ? Je vous en supplie dites-le moi !_

_J'ai peur ! Laissez moi sortir ! Que sont ces machines ? A quoi servent-elles ?_

_Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ?_

_Qui suis-je ? Qui suis-je ? Vous le savez non ? Parlez !_

Des larmes se mirent à couler de ses yeux, tandis que ses pensées traversaient ses lèvres sous forme de mots.

Les deux infirmières tentaient désespérément de le calmer en lui adressant des mots apaisants, mais rien n'y faisait.

Bientôt s'ajoutèrent au manque d'air une horrible douleur à la poitrine et à la tête.

La plus jeune des infirmières finit par perdre ses moyens et se mit à crier. La plus âgée lui ordonna de se taire et enfonça une aiguille dans le bras d'Allen.

En proie à la douleur celui-ci ne ressentit rien. Cependant il commença rapidement à se calmer.

Sa respiration ralentit, et son corps devint de plus en plus lourd.

Il plongea dans un sommeil artificiel sans rêve.

* * *

><p>~ oOo ~<p>

* * *

><p>« Je suis désolé, infirmière en chef, s'excusa tout bas Komui dans le hall derrière la porte de l'infirmerie. »<p>

La concernée soupira, ses yeux fixant son supérieur d'un air compatissant.

« Je vous avais prévenue des risques intendant.

- Je sais, je suis vraiment navré. Est-ce définitif ?

- Sincèrement je n'en ai aucune idée. Au vu de sa blessure à la tête, nous nous y attendions. Qu'il n'ait eu aucun traumatisme était impossible. Mais le docteur ne pourra pas en mesurer la gravité jusqu'à ce qu'il soit lucide. Il va falloir être patient.

- Bon sang comment vais-je pouvoir l'annoncer aux autres, marmotta Komui furieux en commençant à faire les cent pas ?

- Vous ne les aviez pas prévenu ? »

Le chef de la branche générale de l'ordre noir s'arrêta et se retourna vers son interlocutrice.

« Comment aurais-je pu ? Lorsqu'ils ont appris l'état d'Allen, il y a un mois, ils étaient totalement paniqués. Quand je leur ai dit qu'il était sorti d'affaire, je n'allais pas les replonger dans l'inquiétude.

- Vous êtes trop gentil intendant. Un jour ce défaut se retournera contre vous. »

Komui regarda l'infirmière et baissa les yeux.

« Je le sais bien, il commença à s'éloigner. S'il vous plaît expliquez lui tout à son réveil. Je ne me sens pas de le faire.

- Compris. »

L'intendant sortit du couloir et se dirigea vers son bureau. Arrivé à la porte de celui-ci il l'ouvrit et ferma à clé derrière lui.

Il s'assit sur son bureau et se mit à trier des dossiers qui en avaient bien besoin.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Allen. »

* * *

><p><strong> A suivre<strong>

* * *

><p>Le mystère est levé. Le petit Allen est en vie, mais il n'est plus vraiment lui même.<p>

**Passez de joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année !**

(Papa Kanda viendra peut-être déposer des cadeaux au pied du sapin si vous laissez des sobas sur la table)


	5. Chapitre IV: Touchantes retrouvailles

Merci à tous les reviewers et à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire dans leurs favoris.

J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes d:

**Avertissement:** Les personnages de D gray man ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

><p><strong>Étouffante obscurité<strong>

Chapitre IV : Des retrouvailles très touchantes

Allen sirotait sa soupe d'un air distrait.

Il pensait à tout ce qui s'était produit depuis son réveil dans l'infirmerie de la « congrégation de l'ombre », comme l'appelait les infirmières qui venaient s'occuper de lui.

Il avait repris conscience depuis environ une semaine après sa crise d'angoisse.

Rien que de penser à cet instant de faiblesse qu'il avait montré à de parfaits inconnus cela l'énervait. Il préféra songer à autre chose.

Ses pensées se tournèrent donc vers ce que l'on lui avait raconté sur son identité.

D'après l'infirmière en chef, il s'appelait Allen Walker et était un exorciste qui travaillait pour le Vatican depuis bientôt un an.

Il était sceptique sur cette dernière information. Du peu de souvenirs fiables qu'il possédait, il savait que le Vatican était le siège de la religion catholique. Or il ne ressentait, du moins actuellement, aucun intérêt pour la religion. Il ne cherchait aucunement à devenir prêtre ou à exorciser quoi que ce soit.

De toute façon il doutait que Dieu accepte un enfant avec un bras gauche aussi étrange que le sien. Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment il avait fait pour qu'il soit ainsi.

* * *

><p><em>« Amnésie rétrograde »<em>

C'était ainsi que le docteur qui était venu l'examiner peu de temps après sa reprise de conscience avait qualifié les troubles visibles de la mémoire dont il souffrait.

Toute sa vie avait été effacée, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Il ne lui restait que des connaissances basiques et deux noms : le sien et celui d'un certain Mana.

Il évitait pourtant de penser à ce dernier. A chaque fois qu'il le faisait son estomac se serrait et son cœur s'emplissait de tristesse.

Il avait la sensation que l'existence de cette personne devait demeurer secrète. Il n'en avait donc pas parlé au médecin. Ce n'était pas comme si ça le concernait après tout. Il pouvait choisir ce qu'il voulait dire ou pas à ce vieil homme barbu à l'air louche.

De toute façon, après une observation minutieuse de tous les visages qu'il avait croisé et de leurs comportements, il en avait conclut qu'il était dans une sorte d'asile pour fous.

Deux jours après son réveil par exemple, il avait entendu le bruit d'une énorme explosion et par la suite de nombreux cris. Ils s'adressaientt en particulier à un certain Komui, qu'ils avaient qualifié de dangereux psycopathe. Mais il pouvait aussi dresser une très longue liste de faits similaires qui accablaient plusieurs autres personnes.

Il s'était pris à songer que parfois il était peut-être en enfer et qu'il était mort. Malheureusement pour lui, la douleur présente dans sa poitrine, son appétit d'ogre et les maux de tête qu'il avait à longueur de journée à force de se poser des questions l'en dissuadait. Il était bel et bien vivant, même si il était dans un état de faiblesse extrême.

Son corps bougeait très difficilement et il ne pouvait manger de nourriture à consistance solide. Les infirmière avaient même insisté pour le faire manger. Il en avait été horrifié et avait juré que tant qu'il s'appelait Allen il n'autoriserait personne à le nourrir. Après moult discussions très agitées on l'avait autorisé à se restaurer seul.

Mais actuellement, ses repas ne se composaient que de soupe et d'eau. Rien de très alléchant en l'occurrence.

Il fallait malgré tout en passer par là si il voulait un jour pouvoir sortir d'ici.

* * *

><p>~ oOo ~<p>

* * *

><p>« Lenalee tu vas bien ? »<p>

La jeune chinoise se tourna vers le rouquin qui lui avait posé la question.

« Je songeais à Allen. Je me demandais si il pourrait nous reconnaître en nous voyant. »

La jeune exorciste avait dit cela d'une voix attristée.

Le jeune bookman ne lui répondit pas. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas apporter de réponse à sa question.

Il ne supportait pas de voir son amie dans cet état.

Le cœur rempli de doutes.

Il voulait à tout prix la rassurer.

« Bah, tu sais ce n'est pas trop grave si il ne se souvient pas de nous. On pourra toujours tout recommencer avec lui. Ce n'est pas comme si il pouvait changer au point de se comporter comme Yu, dit-il d'une voix faussement enjouée. »

Lenalee lui adressa un faible sourire malgré le pansement qu'elle portait sur sa joue gauche, souvenir de sa dernière mission.

« Tu as raison. Il faut que nous soyons tous forts si on veux mettre Allen en confiance avec nous.

- C'est l'esprit, renchérit Lavi, le pouce levé pour appuyer ces propos. »

Confortés dans ces idées positives, ils se levèrent d'un des bancs de la salle d'entraînement où ils s'étaient assis et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Ils saluèrent Marie et Krory qui s'entraînaient aux arts martiaux d'un geste de la main.

Cependant au moment où Lavi s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, il eut le plaisir de se la prendre en pleine figure.

« Bon sang quel est l'idiot qui a osé, commença à hurler la pauvre victime en se tenant le nez qui avait subi quelques dommages puisqu'il saignait abondamment, avant de s'interrompre en voyant les coupables ! »

Lenalee qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de glousser en voyant la scène s'arrêta tout aussi brusquement en apercevant les individus qui venaientt de rentrer dans la pièce.

Un homme dans la cinquantaine qui abordait une moustache de style charlot et un autre, plus jeune, aux cheveux blonds avec deux boutons sur le front. Les deux portaient des costumes luxueux et abordaient un visage sérieux.

« Oh, je vous prie de m'excuser bookman junior, je ne vous avais pas vu, déclara l'inspecteur Leverrier avec ses yeux froids. »

Lavi reprit contenance et fixa l'inspecteur avec un visage impassible.

« Que faites vous ici, demanda la jeune exorciste d'une voix plus aiguë que d'ordinaire ?

- Votre frère ne vous a pas prévenu ?

- De quoi aurait-il dû nous prévenir ?

- Je pense pas qu'il verra d'inconvénients à ce que je vous le dise, dit Leverrier faussement pensif. Nous avons décidé qu'il était temps que Walker reprenne ses fonctions au sein de l'ordre noir et à cette fin il est nécessaire qu'il « rencontre » ses collègues. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? »

Lenalee ne répliqua pas. Tout comme Lavi elle était sous le choc.

« Si je comprends bien, vous voulez que nous allions le voir.

- Vous comprenez vite bookman. C'est exactement ça. Je suppose que Komui est à la recherche de vos autres camarades si il n'est pas là. »

L'inspecteur Link s'avança vers les deux exorcistes.

« La surveillance de Walker n'ayant pas été levée je vais vous accompagner si vous voulez bien. »

Le ton n'admettait pas de réplique. Comme à chaque visite du secrétaire de Central, les exorcistes n'étaient que de pauvres pantins qui étaient dans l'obligation d'obéir aux ordres.

C'est donc la mort dans l'âme, malgré la joie de savoir qu'ils pouvaient enfin revoir Allen après plus d'un mois d'absence, qu'ils suivirent Link.

* * *

><p>~ oOo ~<p>

* * *

><p>« Vous voulez dire que mes anciens camarades vont venir me voir pour vérifier s'ils pourraient déclencher une réaction chez moi, répéta Allen d'une voix glaciale à l'adresse du médecin qui s'occupait de lui. C'est hors de question ! Je n'ai pas envie de voir des types que je n'ai jamais vu de ma vie éclater en larmes ou me parler comme à un vieil ami. Je ne vais pas me forcer à sourire comme un idiot juste pour leur faire plaisir.<p>

- Je suis sincèrement désolé, mais ce sont les directives de Central, nous ne pouvons pas refuser.

- Alors amenez moi au type qui donne ces ordres je vais lui dire deux mots moi. »

Le médecin paniqua en voyant la tête d'Allen qui semblait bien déterminé à dire ses quatre vérités à son supérieur.

« Je vous en conjure abandonnez cette idée vous risquez de faire la plus grosse erreur de votre... »

Le médecin s'interrompit en voyant la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir et un groupe de personnes en uniforme entrer dans l'infirmerie.

« Vous êtes déjà là, dit-il d'une voix étranglée.

- Il y a un problème, demanda Link en haussant un sourcil ?

- Aucun, répondit le médecin qui était tout rouge à force de retenir sa respiration sous l'effet du stress. »

Il se tourna difficilement et désigna Allen du doigt.

« Il est ici. Je vais vous laisser. »

Sur ces paroles il sortit aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, laissant les invités seuls avec le blessé.

Les exorcistes fixaient tous Allen.

Après tout, ils ne l'avaient pas vu depuis très longtemps. Ils furent choqués en voyant son état.

Il était devenu encore plus mince qu'avant et son corps était couvert de bandages dont plusieurs à la tête. Son teint naturellement pâle avait pris une couleur cadavérique à cause du manque de soleil. Il semblait également très affaibli physiquement. Pourtant il affichait un visage imperturbable qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu sur lui.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me fixer comme ça bande de déterrés. »

Ce fut un très grand choc pour les exorcistes.

Le gentleman de la congrégation se mettait à parler comme un malpoli.

« Finalement je me trompais. Il est possible qu'il ait changé au point de parler de la même façon que Yu, murmura Lavi à l'adresse de Lenalee. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête les yeux brillants de larmes qu'elle tentait de retenir.

Elle prit pourtant son courage à deux mains et s'avança vers le lit d'Allen et lui tendit la main.

« Je suis ravie de te rencontrer Allen-kun. Je suis Lenalee Lee, une exorciste de la congrégation. »

Le blessé ne répondit pas. Il fixa un moment la main tendue vers lui, mais il finit par la serrer.

Le médecin allait être déçu. Il n'avait eu aucune réminiscence en entendant le nom de la fille.

En revanche les exorcistes pensèrent qu'au contraire sa réaction positive était dû à ses souvenirs. Ils furent du coup beaucoup plus avenants.

« Je suis Lavi mais tu peux m'appeler Junior. Là-bas le grand timide c'est Kuro-chan, le plus gentil vampire qui puisse exister. Derrière le géant qui se nomme Marie au passage, c'est Miranda. Fait attention c'est une catastrophe à elle toute seule. Hum... j'oublie, il y a Chaoji et aussi le panda jiji. »

Sur ces gracieuses paroles le roux se prit un merveilleux coup de pied dans le visage et alla s'écraser sur le mur d'en face.

En voyant ça, Allen ajouta à sa longue liste, une preuve de plus comme quoi il était dans un asile de fous.

Curieux, il regarda malgré tout chacune des personnes que Lavi avait nommé. Ils avaient tous un visage et des expressions différentes. L'homme qui ressemblait à un vampire n'osait pas regarder Allen droit dans les yeux et avait l'air fasciné par le carrelage, très blanc. La jeune femme qui avait d'énormes cernes sous ses yeux faisait de même. Le plus grand homme de la salle gardait les yeux obstinément fermés. Cependant contrairement aux deux autres il avait le sentiment que ce n'était pas à cause de la gêne. Les deux dernières personnes nommées avaient aussi un comportement différent. Il jugea inutile d'observer le plus âgé car il semblait très occupé à assommer le rouquin. Il observa donc Chaoji.

Il n'aimait pas son expression. C'était celle de quelqu'un qui se force à afficher un sentiment alors qu'il en ressent un autre.

Il fut étonné de voir que Lavi ne lui avait pas dit le nom de l'individu adossé contre la porte.

Ce dernier le fixait calmement.

Il ne le jugeait pas, se contentant de l'observer minutieusement. Allen remarqua cependant un léger sentiment de culpabilité derrière ses yeux.

« Et toi t'es qui ?

- Mon nom est Howard Link. Je suis chargé de vous surveiller. »

Un sourire ironique s'afficha sur le visage du blandin.

« Mon ancien moi aurait fait des bêtises ?

- Ça dépend de la façon dont vous l'entendez.

- Non, c'est faux ! »

Allen se retourna vers le jeune fille qui avait presque crié ces mots.

« Tu n'... tu n'as rien fait de mal Allen.

- Ben c'est sûr que pour le moment c'est dur de faire grand chose quand on est bloqué dans un lit depuis qu'on s'est réveillé, répliqua Allen le plus sarcastiquement possible. »

Un truc qui avait vaguement l'apparence d'un être humain se rapprocha du lit et passa un bras derrière les épaules du blandin.

« Tu t'ennuies ici mon petit tricheur préféré ?

- Tricheur, répéta Allen en haussant un sourcil ?

- Ben oui, faut dire qu'avant t'avais pas ton pareil pour tricher aux cartes. »

Cartes... songea Allen. Cela éveillait en lui un étrange sentiment de joie malsaine. Il se mit à rire tout bas.

- Lavi, je pense que ce n'était pas ça que tu aurais dû dire pour lui ramener des souvenirs, murmura Krory effrayé. »

A la grande joie/tristesse de tout le monde l'ancien pro du poker se calma rapidement.

Il passa une main sur son visage et soupira. Il avait encore montré une émotion et ça l'agaçait.

Les autres s'aperçurent de son changement de comportement. Il se calmèrent, estimant que c'était toute cette agitation qui l'avait sans doute fatigué plus que de raison.

« Donc nous travaillions ensemble avant, finit par demander Allen ?

- Oui. C'est toi... euh... qui m'a fait devenir un... exor... exorciste, marmonna Krory en se tripotant les doigts tant il était stressé.

- Ah bon ? J'ai du mal à croire que j'ai fait de la pub pour une organisation qui exorcise des choses qui n'existent pas. »

Cette annonce jeta un froid. L'ancien Allen n'aurait jamais dit ça. Ils ignoraient comment réagir.

« Il ne s'agit pas des exorcistes comme en parle les légendes ou le petit peuple, dit Link d'une voix calme à la surprise générale. Les exorcistes travaillant à l'ordre noir s'occupent de détruire les akumas créés par le comte Millénaire.

- Et ça change quelque chose ?

- Ça change tout en effet. Les akumas ne sont pas ces êtres qui amènent la maladie ou la mort en prenant diverses apparences. Ce sont des machines vivantes fabriquées à partir d'une tragédie.

- C'est très poétique tout ça.

- Le comte Millénaire quant à lui, continua le secrétaire de Central, imperturbable, est une personne qui souhaite anéantir le monde pour la seconde fois.

- Quoi il l'a déjà fait ?

- Il y a sept milles ans le comte a plongé le monde dans le chaos. C'est écrit dans la Bible de l'ancien testament des vers vers six à huit, sous le nom des trois jours de ténèbres, expliqua Lavi en tout bon bookman. »

Allen ressentait presque de la pitié pour toutes ces personnes. Ils avaient l'air tellement persuadé que ce qu'ils racontaient était la stricte vérité.

Devait-il anéantir tous leurs espoirs en les secouant un peu ?

Il se retint. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir des problèmes. Son ancien lui avait l'air d'en avoir déjà pas mal.

« Mais j'y pense, s'exclama soudain Lavi comme s'il avait eu une révélation ! Il faudrait qu'on t'amène Timcampy. Je suis sûr que ça t'aiderait à te souvenir. Figure toi qu'avant ton... enfin tu sais quoi, tu le cherchais de partout. Heureusement grand-frère Lavi était là. Ton golem faisait un concours avec le vieux pour savoir qui fumait le mieux.

- Un golem qui fume ?

- Oui, oui, c'est vrai je t'assure. Il mord très bien aussi. »

C'était plus que définitif, il était dans un asile de fous.

« Tu me l'amèneras quand j'irai mieux. C'est pas du tout urgent. »

Lavi fit la moue et fixa le blandin.

« Tu es sûr de ne pas t'ennuyer ici ? Certes il y a de très jolies infirmières, d'ailleurs j'en ai vu une qui, il s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit le doux regard de Lenalee tourné vers lui...

- Allen-kun, le médecin t'as dit quand est-ce que tu pourrais sortir, lui demanda cette dernière ?

- Sans doute dans deux, trois jours. Il dit qu'il veux vérifier qu'il n'y ait pas de réactions post-traumatiques.

- Je vois. Bon je crois qu'on va te laisser dans ce cas. Il faut que tu te reposes si tu veux sortir le plus vite possible. »

Elle adressa un signe de la main au blandin et attrapa Lavi par le bras voyant qu'il avait sans doute l'intention de continuer à discuter. Ses autres camarades lui emboîtèrent le pas.

Link en revanche resta un moment de plus, continuant de fixer Allen.

Ce dernier soutint son regard. Il n'allait certainement pas céder le premier.

« Prends soin de toi, dit le secrétaire en lui tournant le dos. »

Il sortit, laissant la pièce vide de visiteurs.

* * *

><p>Le blessé reposa sa tête sur les oreillers. Son visage s'étira en un grand sourire froid.<p>

Tout cela promettait d'être intéressant.

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre<strong>

* * *

><p>Mais où est donc passé notre Kanda national ?<p>

Rassurez-vous c'est voulu. Une rencontre aussi banale ne pourrait pas convenir à nos deux meilleurs amis.

Je leur ai concocté une rencontre digne de leurs niveaux 8D

Bonne année 2012 (un peu en avance)...


	6. Chapitre V: Pulsions meurtrières

Merci pour toutes vos reviews mais du coup j'ai la pression pour la rencontre Kanda/Allen T-T. J'espère que je ne vais décevoir personne.

**Bonne année 2012! **

**Avertissement:** Les personnages de D gray man ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

><p><strong>Étouffante obscurité<strong>

Chapitre V: Pulsions meurtrières

Marcher est en théorie une chose très simple. Tout être humain vers l'âge de un an est capable de réaliser cette action.

Dans ce cas pourquoi Allen avait, depuis environ un quart d'heure, l'impression qu'il n'était pas prêt d'y arriver ?

Actuellement la seule chose que son corps acceptait de faire sans trop rechigner était de rester debout devant son lit. En revanche dès qu'il s'agissait de faire un seul petit pas, son corps faisait la sourde oreille.

Allen ignorait si ce dernier était au courant, mais il n'allait pas abandonner aussi facilement. Si il voulait marcher il le ferait.

Il serra les dents et força comme un fou pour faire bouger ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ses pieds.

A sa grande satisfaction il vit l'un d'eux avancer légèrement. Un sourire victorieux s'afficha sur son visage.

Il fit un pas puis un autre.

Sa joie fut de courte durée. Au bout de trois pas, soit cinquante centimètres, il se sentit à bout de forces. Il se mit à trembler de la tête au pied, ayant de plus en plus de mal à se tenir droit.

Le médecin qui se trouvait juste derrière lui s'inquiéta.

« Si vous sentez que c'est trop dur pour vous ne forcez pas. Vous ne devez surtout pas vous surmener.

- Taisez-vous, je vais très bien. Je tremble juste d'émotion. Après tout c'est la première fois de ma vie que je marche, lui répondit Allen d'une voix crispée. »

Il fallait absolument qu'il puisse sortir le plus rapidement d'ici. Sans pouvoir marcher c'était malheureusement impossible et il le savait très bien.

Il refit un pas hésitant. Il y arrivait déjà mieux. Ses pieds adhéraient plus facilement au sol et il gardait un bon équilibre.

Il finit par arriver à la porte de l'infirmerie par laquelle il avait vu tant de personnes entrer et sortir. Il allait bientôt pouvoir en faire de même.

« J'ai réussi le test non ? Je peux sortir maintenant, demanda Allen en se retournant vers le docteur ?

- Je ne peux pas vous en empêcher mais je soutiens que vous feriez mieux de vous reposer encore un peu avant de tenter une balade.

- Très bien dans ce cas j'y vais, déclara le blessé en sortant, ignorant royalement le médecin. »

Il se retrouva dans un hall avec plusieurs chemins possibles.

Lequel devait-il choisir ?

Il ignorait où ils menaient.

Se fiant à son instinct il décida de prendre celui à droite.

Il jetait divers regards sur son environnement. Il n'avait croisé personne. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas si c'était une bonne, ou une mauvaise nouvelle. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se rendait et cela l'angoissait. L'idée de demander son chemin l'énervait malgré tout au plus haut point.

Il détestait devoir dépendre des autres, même si depuis qu'il avait reprit conscience il ne faisait que ça.

Il avait chaud. Bien qu'il fasse plutôt froid les efforts qu'il fournissait pour marcher brûlaient le peu de calories qu'il avait. Il allait bientôt tomber en panne d'énergie.

Il devait trouver un endroit où il pourrait manger.

Il fit tourner les rouages de son cerveau. On lui avait amené tous ses repas jusqu'à présent mais ils devaient bien provenir de quelque part.

Il mit son nez à contribution et renifla l'air ambiant.

Heureusement il semblait se diriger vers la bonne direction. Il sentait une délicieuse odeur qui s'intensifiait au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait.

Que tout soit aussi simple était cependant trop demander.

Deux portes se dressaient à nouveau sur sa route.

Las de devoir choisir, il ouvrit la première porte au hasard.

Il le regretta toute sa vie.

La salle était remplie de divers instruments de tortures tous plus imagés les uns que les autres. Il referma le porte dans un état second.

Était-ce la salle où ils torturaient les pensionnaires récalcitrants ?

Bon sang, maintenant il était encore plus décidé à s'échapper d'ici.

Il fallait qu'il trouve une sortie.

Son estomac le coupa dans ses idéaux de liberté en le ramenant à l'ordre par un gargouillement.

Au moins cette fois il ne restait qu'une seule possibilité. Il ne pouvait pas se tromper. Enfin il l'espérait.

C'est donc avec appréhension qu'il ouvrit la grosse porte en chêne.

Son vœu silencieux avait été entendu. Il sauta de joie en voyant qu'il se trouvait dans une immense salle à manger.

De nombreuses personnes parlaient et mangeaient en même temps ajoutant à cette pièce une ambiance d'allégresse.

Mais le plus important, il y avait des vrais plats. Rien à voir avec les soupes qu'il avait bu jusque là.

Il accéléra la cadence pour atteindre le comptoir d'où semblait provenir les repas.

Pourtant malgré l'appel de son ventre, il stoppa brusquement sa progression et tourna la tête.

Il sentait en lui une étrange sensation. Son instinct voulait attirer son attention sur quelque chose en particulier.

Seul à une table éloignée des autres, un jeune homme au longs cheveux bleus mangeait tranquillement des sobas.

Sans en connaître la raison, en le fixant, il ressentit une très forte envie de lui mettre son poing dans la figure.

Non, c'était encore pire, il sentait qu'il ne serait pas apaisé avant de l'avoir frappé.

Mais pourquoi voulait-il frapper un type qu'il ne connaissait pas ?

Il secoua la tête pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

Rien à faire, il devait absolument étancher cette pulsion meurtrière qui l'habitait.

Il se dirigea discrètement vers table de sa seconde victime, la première étant le médecin à qui il en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs, dans un état second.

Arrivé face à lui, le soba-man releva la tête, ennuyé.

Son expression changea d'un micro-centimètre lorsqu'il se rendit compte de l'identité de la personne qui s'était approchée de lui.

« C'est toi moyashi, dit-il d'une voix irritée ? »

Cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas venait de mettre le feu aux poudres. Il savait parfaitement ce que signifiait moyashi et il allait le lui faire payer. Il serra son poing gauche et tacha d'afficher un grand sourire mièvre sur son visage.

« Oui c'est moi je suis ravi de te rencontrer.

-Tche, comme si j'ava, un poing dans la figure qui l'envoya contre le mur de la salle l'empêcha de continuer... »

Allen lui se sentait enfin apaisé. Voir cet homme faire office de décoration pour un mur de pierre qui semblait au passage très résistant semblait être la meilleure chose que pouvait faire ce type. Au moins là il pouvait servir à quelque chose.

Le problème auquel il ne s'attendait pas, c'était que l'homme se relève avec une épée, pointée sur lui.

« Ils autorisent les armes dans cet asile ! Non, mais ils sont malades, cria Allen en esquivant le coup d'épée dirigé vers lui ! »

Il reprit son souffle. C'est qu'il était rapide le bonhomme.

Allen était dans une mauvaise situation. Il ne maîtrisait pas encore très bien ses membres, il ignorait donc combien de temps il serait capable de maintenir la cadence.

« Je vais te couper en morceaux moyashi !

- Non merci se sera pour une autre fois. Le médecin a déjà eu du mal à recoller tous les morceaux une première fois.

- Comme si ça me concernait.

- Yu arrête, ordonna une voix familière à Allen ! »

Il tendit le coup pour voir celui qui avait crié tout en tenant la lame ennemie entre ses mains qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Un rouquin sortit de la foule en compagnie de la fille aux cheveux violets de la dernière fois.

En y pensant Allen se dit qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à l'homme qui lui avait parlé lorsqu'il s'était réveillé.

Le dénommé Yu se retourna à l'appel de son prénom et sembla soudain très intéressé par Lavi.

« Non, non, ne fais fais rien Yu s'il te plaît. Ce sont des retrouvailles, il ne faut pas les gâcher.

- Je t'en mettrais moi des retrouvailles dans ton crane espèce de lapin attardé ! »

Le rouquin hocha la tête ne l'écoutant que d'une oreille. Il se tourna vers Allen.

« C'est lui qui t'a sauté dessus ? Pardonne le, il est tellement timide qu'il ignore comment s'y prendre pour les relations sociales. La vérité c'est qu'il est un grand sentimental.

- Eh oh ! C'est pas moi qui lui ait sauté dessus. C'est le contraire, corrigea le kendoka. Et je ne suis pas sentimental crétin, rajouta t'il! »

Allen hocha la tête, approuvant ces propos.

Lavi et Lenalee les regardèrent étonnés.

« Faites pas ces têtes d'andouilles, ça vous rend encore plus idiots que vous ne l'êtes déjà, dit Allen. »

Le roux le regarda de fausses larmes dans ses yeux.

« Allen tu es si méchant !

- Et fier de l'être, marmonna ce dernier. »

L'épéiste aux longs cheveux bleux rangea son épée et se rassit dans l'intention de finir son repas.

Allen n'allait cependant pas le laisser s'en tirer aussi facilement.

« Eh toi ! C'est quoi ton nom de famille ?

- Kanda, répondit le concerné sans lever les yeux. Si jamais tu m'appelles Yu, Mugen te découpera vraiment ta tête en fines tranches. »

La menace fit sourire Allen. Il ne craignait pas l'adversité.

* * *

><p>~ oOo ~<p>

* * *

><p>« Dis Lavi, comment vous exorcisez vos akumas trucs ?<p>

- Avec des armes. Comment voudrais-tu qu'on fasse sinon, répondit le borgne ? »

Le blandin afficha un visage très convaincu.

« Un peu comme le katana que possède l'autre fou de tout à l'heure ? »

Le rouquin eut un air joyeux lorsque Allen se mit à parler de Kanda.

« Exactement. Mais ne va pas croire que ce sont des armes normales. Elles sont toutes fabriquées avec de l'innocence.

- De la quoi ?

-In-no-cen-ce, répéta Lavi d'un ton patient. Ton bras gauche est entièrement composé de cette matière.

- J'y crois pas en plus de torturer des pensionnaires, de les enfermer, vous faites des expériences sur eux, marmonna Allen dans sa barbe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis Allen ? Torturer, le rouquin éclata de rire ? Ne t'en fais pas, ici il n'y a que Komui qui fait des trucs de ce genre. »

Allen interrogea Lavi du regard sur l'identité de ce Komui.

« C'est le patron ici. Il me semble que c'est le premier type que tu aies vu. »

C'était ce grand malade ? Le blandin comprenait mieux.

Il était légèrement choqué par tout ça. Il avait cru au début que toutes les personnes ici étaient folles à lier mais ce qu'elles racontaient pouvait sembler logique... d'un certain point de vue, et en admettant être un fanatique. Ce qu'il n'était pas.

« Donc si je comprends bien tout le monde utilise cette innocence ici ?

- Non, ça aurait été tellement simple sinon, annonça Lavi, plus triste. Tu vois nos uniformes, il mit sa main sur le sien, seuls ceux qui en portent des similaires peuvent utiliser l'innocence. Pour une raison inconnue le cristal ne semble être compatible qu'avec seulement certaines personnes. »

Une arme sélective qui choisissait d'elle même ceux qui pouvaient la manier. Quelle ironie! Dire qu'il en avait apparemment une dans son bras.

Mais au moins cela répondait à quelques unes de ses interrogations.

Allen expira lentement. Les choses semblaient aller si vite qu'il ne pouvait même pas comprendre clairement ce qui lui arrivait. Depuis qu'il était de retour dans le monde des vivants, les gens avaient déjà tracé sa voie et toute sa vie. Il n'avait pas eu une seule fois le choix.

Mais c'était bien pour ça qu'il voulait sortir.

Il ne voulait pas être une gentille poupée qui ne faisait que suivre les ordres.

Il avait le droit de choisir ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie.

« Allen ? »

L'interpellé leva la tête. Le rouquin lui faisait un petit signe de la main pour lui montrer qu'il était toujours là.

« Cesse d'agiter cette main espèce d'attardé. Je suis pas aveugle.

- C'est que tu semblais tellement perdu dans tes pensées Allen, lui expliqua Lavi, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je t'indiquais juste le chemin pour revenir parmi nous. »

Le blandin le fusilla du regard et se leva.

- Je rentre. J'en ai suffisamment vu et entendu pour aujourd'hui.

- Hein, mais où tu vas rentrer ?

- A l'infirmerie espèce de crétin. Où veux-tu que j'aille ? »

Le rouquin haussa les épaules.

Allen pour sa part fulminait. Ce type avait-il vraiment été son ami dans le passé ? A son goût il ressemblait plus à un idiot.

Le blandin secoua sa tête comme pour se contredire.

Il n'était pas dupe. Lavi pouvait bien prétendre le contraire, il savait que en lui tout n'était que mensonges.

Le visage joyeux qu'il abordait n'était qu'une façade tout comme Allen le faisait pour cacher ses véritables émotions.

Son œil émeraude était vide de toute émotion, se contentant d'observer et d'enregistrer de façon impartiale.

La seule chose qui semblait réelle en lui était peut-être ce bref éclat qu'il avait entraperçu dans son œil une ou deux fois.

Le maudit en déduit à son comportement que le borgne devait être en conflit avec lui-même.

_Le juge impartial et le jeune homme en proie à des émotions bien humaines._

_Celui dénué d'attaches, qui suit son chemin sans se retourner et celui qui rentre chez lui, accueillit par ses proches._

Allen en riait presque de voir ces deux personnalités totalement opposées chez Lavi qui n'arrivait pas à se résigner à choisir l'une d'entre elles.

« Allen, arrête de me fixer comme ça s'il te plaît. On dirait que tu essayes de fouiller mon âme dans son intégralité, demanda Lavi d'un ton plus calme que tout ce qu'Allen avait pu entendre de sa part jusque là.

-Ton esprit est très intéressant je trouve. J'aimerais bien savoir qui va gagner. »

Le rouquin se crispa. Ce Allen là était totalement différent du vrai. Il n'avait aucune idée de la portée que ses mots pouvaient avoir.

Est-ce que l'ancien était définitivement mort ? Ou est-ce que sa personnalité originelle finirait par refaire surface un jour ?

« Ne me compare pas à un autre Lavi. Je suis moi et rien d'autre et va voir ailleurs si je ne te conviens pas tel que je suis maintenant.

- Je suis désolé, c'était pas mon intention.

- Menteur. »

Le blandin tourna dos à son interlocuteur avec l'objectif de retourner dans l'infirmerie qu'il avait quitté il y a tout juste une heure dans l'intention d'échafauder plusieurs plans d'évasions.

« Attends Allen, l'interpella Lavi en l'attrapant par le bras ! Je voudrais essayer quelque chose avec toi.

- Non, répliqua Allen du tac au tac ! »

Le rouquin fit la moue et prit un visage d'enfant capricieux.

Il supplia le maudit avec une voix désespérée.

« Je veux que tu viennes t'entraîner avec moi et les autres à la salle d'entraînement comme au bon vieux temps. Je suis sûr que ça va te plaire.

- M'entraîner à quoi ?

- Au combat au corps à corps, l'escrime. Ce que tu veux. Il y a l'embarras du choix.

- J'espère que tu es au courant que je suis actuellement en convalescence. »

Lavi parti dans un grand éclat de rire.

« Allen ne peut pas être Allen si il suit les indications d'un médecin. »

Allen tiqua sur ces paroles et fit mine de réfléchir.

« Kanda y sera ?

- Pas de soucis sur ce point là, il y passe ses journées.

- Je viens. »

Le rouquin sautilla de joie en criant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il allait mettre la pâtée du siècle à son moyashi préféré. La future victime le coupa rapidement dans son élan en lui donnant un bon coup de poing bien placé dans les côtes.

Une fois que le pauvre Lavi fut remis, il entraîna Allen avec un entrain tout retrouvé vers « La » salle d'exercice physique.

Le blandin se surprit à se demander où le rouquin puisait toute cette énergie.

* * *

><p>~ oOo ~<p>

* * *

><p>« Tu nous a perdu, avoue-le.<p>

- Mais non, mais non, assura Lavi »

Allen était plus que sceptique. Depuis une demi-heure le rouquin s'amusait à tourner dans tous les coins de couloir, mais à force de jouer à ce jeu il avait fini par perdre son chemin.

Le blandin soupira d'exaspération.

Comment avait-il fait pour se mettre dans une telle situation ?

Le borgne poussa soudain un cri de victoire qui sortit le maudit de ses pensées.

« Super ! J'ai trouvé une fenêtre. Il était temps j'ai cru que je n'en trouverai jamais une, Lavi expira fortement de façon à faire croire qu'il avait vraiment été stressé. Hum... Vu la position du soleil on est au nord. Oui bon... Il faut qu'on aille à l'opposé d'où l'on vient. Allen ? »

Le blandin avait cessé d'écouter Lavi au moment même où il avait aperçu son reflet sur la vitre de verre.

Son visage reflétait un effroi total.

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre <strong>

* * *

><p>Je sais, c'est d'une banalité affligeante. Mais il faut bien que j'en passe par là.<p>

Sinon essayez de deviner à qui appartient la salle de torture d:. On la voit dans le manga dans l'ancienne congrégation, mais là elle est attribuée à une personne en particulier.


	7. Chapitre VI: Tournant décisif

Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires ou mis l'histoire dans leurs alertes.

Je parie que vous êtes tous supers, mégas, archis heureux d'avoir repris les cours 8D. Pour ceux qui pensent tout comme moi à seulement repartir en vacances je ne peux que vous approuver. Les vacances c'est bien, les cours beaucoup moins.

Sinon bravo à misschoco pour avoir trouvé à qui appartenait la salle découverte par Allen.

Ayahne tu n'as pas tord c'est vrai mais dans la nouvelle congrégation ce n'est plus la chambre d'Allen. Ou alors il ne m'a pas prévenu qu'il s'était découvert une passion pour l'art de la torture (faudra que je lui demande quand même au cas où).

Bref, je ne vais pas vous ennuyer plus longtemps, voici le chapitre.

* * *

><p><strong>Étouffante obscurité<strong>

Chapitre VI: Tournant décisif

Lavi était totalement plongé dans son monologue qu'il menait de façon très active quand le regard d'Allen avait été attiré par une force inconnue vers la fenêtre.

Il le regretta aussitôt lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il pouvait y apercevoir son reflet.

Il vit son visage pour la première fois. Chose qu'il avait tenté de repousser autant que possible.

Peut-être parce qu'il pensait que lorsqu'il verrait son visage il serait amené à se dire qu'il ne s'agissait pas du sien.

Ce sensationt hideuse de se dire que l'on est pas celui qui se reflète dans ce miroir ou cette vitre. C'était comme donner raison à ceux qui s'adressent à vous comme à une autre personne. Et bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais admis, il était terrifié à l'idée de devoir faire face à cette réalité.

La fenêtre reflétait le visage d'un jeune garçon à la peau très pâle et aux cheveux blancs comme la neige.

Pourtant cette apparence étrange ne le suprenait pas vraiment.

Il avait refusé de se voir dans un miroir mais à de nombreuses reprises ses mèches de cheveux étaient tombées devant ses yeux. Il n'avait qu'une confirmation de ses doutes. Il avait les cheveux d'une personne âgée... alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un jeune adolescent.

La physionomie de son visage sortait aussi du lot.

La partie gauche de son visage était déformée par une immense cicatrice rouge sang.

Ayant la forme d'une ligne partant du haut du front, ayant elle-même pour base un étrange pentacle inversé, elle coupait son sourcil et son œil pour s'arrêter à la fin de sa joue. Si elle n'avait coupé son sourcil en deux on aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait que d'un banal tatouage.

Cependant le regard d'Allen n'était pas concentré sur son visage mais plutôt sur ce qui se trouvait derrière celui-ci.

Sur ce monstre en costume beige qui semblait l'enserrer entre ses mains tout en le fixant avec ses immenses yeux vides de toute expression.

Allen déglutit tout en essayant de soutenir cette vision d'horreur.

Ce qu'il voyait n'était pas normal, c'était... inhumain.

Cet être respirait le mal, les ténèbres. Cela ne pouvait pas être lui. Personne ne pouvait dégager une aura aussi sombre. Aucun humain ne le pouvait.

Son sourire figé semblait lui être adressé. Comme un message d'avertissement qui avait une signification bien précise que Allen n'avait pas besoin de chercher bien longtemps.

Ce n'était certainement pas de l'amitié qui les unissait. Cela ressemblait plus une bataille pour ayant pour but de dominer l'autre.

Cette chose était-elle la véritable cause de son amnésie ?

Le maudit savait que c'était hautement improbable, mais face à ça qui n'aurait pas souhaité effacer cette illusion ?

Il ne voulait pas disparaître. Lui qui venait tout juste de découvrir le monde.

Pourquoi était-il soumis à tant d'horreur ?

« Allen, appela une voix lointaine dans l'esprit d'Allen. »

L'interpellé secoua la tête et tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

« Tu le vois, demanda t'il, distant ?

- Je suis sensé voir quelque chose ?

- Non, oublie ce que je viens de dire, répondit le blandin en secouant la tête tout en s'éloignant le plus possible de la fenêtre. »

Lavi le rattrapa par le bras et le serra fermement.

« Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé voir, répéta t'il ? »

Le maudit secoua à nouveau la tête et tenta vainement de retirer son bras de la poigne du borgne.

« C'est rien. J'ai juste été surpris par la cicatrice sur mon visage.

- Oh ça ! C'est vrai que ça peut surprendre parfois. Mais tu n'avais pas déjà vu ton visage.

- J'en voyais pas l'intérêt, répondit Allen précipitamment. »

Heureusement pour lui, le rouquin cessa pour une fois de poser des questions gênantes. Il se contenta d'entraîner silencieusement Allen sur le bon chemin.

Aucun d'eux ne chercha à animer la conversation.

Allen était figé dans une expression indéfinissable, son regard plongé dans le vide. Quant au rouquin il savait que son ami ne l'écouterait pas, il ne prononça donc aucun mot.

Pour son plus grand plaisir ils atteignirent rapidement la salle d'entraînement.

« On y est, on y est ! Vite Allen, on y va et on commence. Je veux savoir si tu as perdu de ton talent. Tu sais avant tu faisais... »

La pauvre victime de l'affaire laissa le rouquin dans son récit intarissable d'anecdotes.

Il en profita pour jeter divers coups d'œil sur son environnement.

La salle dans laquelle il se trouvait était sans conteste la plus grande qu'il ait vu jusqu'ici. Le plafond était si haut que Allen était incapable d'en mesurer la hauteur. De nombreux piliers étaient disposés de part et d'autre de la pièce pour le soutenir.

Ce qui interloqua le blandin fut surtout malgré tout les nombreuses fissures, trous, marques de chocs que l'on trouvait dans chaque recoin.

Cela n'évoquait pas vraiment une salle d'entraînement mais plutôt une autre pièce de torture songea Allen.

Entendant plusieurs bruits, il tourna le cou.

Le kendoka avec qui il avait eu une altercation un peu plus tôt était en train de massacrer le pauvre Chaoji à coups d'épée. Ce qui fit d'ailleurs bien rigoler Allen. Le combat était totalement inégal.

Le pauvre chinois ne pouvait ni se défendre, ni attaquer, seulement encaisser. Il n'était ni assez rapide pour cela ni assez malin. Heureusement pour lui il n'était pas le seul. Derrière Kanda, un tas humain humain gémissait et insultait l'épéiste tout en encourageant le plus âgé.

Allen interpella Lavi qui s'était avancé dans un angle tout en le laissant derrière.

« Lapin sans oreilles, je veux me battre contre le type là-bas, dit-il en pointant du doigt le concerné très calmement.

- Hein, gémit le rouquin ! Mais moi je voulais me battre avec toi Allen.

- Je préfère l'autre andouille.

- Je te le déconseille, je te l'ai déjà dit non ? Il a beaucoup de mal dans les relations il s'exprime de façon très particulière, s'exclama le roux paniqué en faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras pour illustrer ses propos.

- M'en fiche, lui répondit le maudit.

- Tu vas te faire tuer. »

L'ignorant, Allen mit ses mains en porte-voix et interpella Kanda.

Celui-ci se leva laissant tomber Chaoji qui s'écrasa comme une chiffe molle sur le doux sol poussièreux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

Allen lui adressa un sourire charmant en contraste avec ses yeux enflammés de défi... ou de haine au choix.

« Un petit duel ça te chante ?

- Tche... Te plains pas si tu t'en prends plein la figure, répliqua le kendoka, narquois. »

Le blandin le rassura d'un geste de la main. Après tout ce n'était peut-être pas lui qui allait finir au tapis.

Il se rapprocha de son adversaire calmement.

Cependant plus il s'avançait plus il sentait qu'il allait le regretter. Mais il n'était pas question de faire marche arrière.

Il arriva face à Kanda.

Celui-ci le regarda calmement et plia ses genoux prêt à commencer.

Malheureusement Allen se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucune expérience dans le combat. Dans la cantine il avait utilisé son instinct de survie, mais là il ne s'agissait pas d'un déferlement de colère mais d'un combat tactique. Chose dans laquelle le blandin n'avait aucune expérience.

Il n'eut guère le loisir de s'étendre sur le sujet. Un coup arriva vers son visage.

Il l'esquiva, un autre partit du sens contraire. Allen était tombé dans le panneau. Pour éviter le premier il avait dû se décaler juste en face du second poing ouvrant ainsi une ouverture parfaite que Kanda ne laissa pas passer.

Le coup le plia en deux, lui coupant le souffle par la même occasion.

Il se redressa et serra ses doigts pour riposter.

Sa main n'effleura que de l'air avant de se prendre un coup de pied, cette fois, dans le visage. Le kendoka afficha un sourire victorieux.

« Tu abois plus que tu ne mors moyashi. Au moins avant tu arrivais à me toucher. A croire que depuis que tu as perdu le peu de neurones qui te restais tu es devenu un véritable légume. »

Allen ne répondit pas. Ses cheveux cachant ses yeux.

Il était fou de colère.

Encore une fois on le comparait à celui qu'il avait été dans le passé.

Pourquoi tout le monde lui parlait comme s'il était un autre ?

Allen par ci, Allen par là. Lui aussi était Allen. Dans ce cas pourquoi ne s'en rendaient-ils pas compte ?

Il était lui et personne d'autre. Ce « Allen » dont il parlait était mort.

Des larmes d'amertumes lui montèrent aux yeux. Personne ne l'acceptait pour ce qu'il était mais pour ce qu'il avait été.

« Ce moyashi dont tu parles est mort en même temps que j'ai ouvert les yeux, annonça Allen d'une voix empreinte de haine.

- T'as dis quoi là moyashi ?

- La ferme ! »

Le maudit donna un coup de pied qui envoya son adversaire frapper l'une des colonnes en même temps qu'il avait hurlé.

Il sentait en lui une haine incommensurable dévorer tout son être.

Il les haïssait tous autant qu'ils étaient.

Une certaine chaleur envahit son corps tandis que son esprit ne songeait qu'à une seule chose de manière mécanique.

Détruire celui qui se trouvait face à lui.

Il savait qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal mais en se réfugiant dans cette haine il se sentait léger. Comme si la tension et la peur qu'il avait accumulé pouvait enfin être libérée.

Il bondit.

Son corps bougeait avec une facilité déconcertante. Il savait qui était l'ennemi et il savait comment le détruire. C'était la seule chose qui comptait.

Son poing s'abattit sur Kanda qui était en train de se relever. Il en profita pour lui donner un autre coup de pied dans le ventre.

Il sentit une goutte tomber sur sa joue.

Il y passa son doigt afin de la regarder.

Ce n'était pas de l'eau mais du sang.

Un rouge vermeil, chaud et épais.

Allen sentit monter en lui une irrépressible envie de rire. Ce sang et cette couleur, c'était fascinant. Il aurait pu passer des heures à se perdre dans cette vision.

Un mouvement de la part du kendoka le ramena sur terre. Il eut un sourire. Qui était celui à terre maintenant ?

« Espèce de maudite pousse de soja, cracha ce dernier !

- Excuse moi, je ne t'ai pas entendu ?

- Je t'ai dit que j'allais te tuer ! »

Sur ces mots il se releva avec une vitesse surprenante et attrapa la bras de celui qui se trouvait au-dessus de lui.

Il tira.

Allen ne réagit pas, estomaqué. Il était pourtant sûr qu'avec les coups que Kanda s'était pris il ne pourrait pas se relever. En plus vu le sang qui maculait son visage il devait avoir une hémorragie nasale.

Il était fou ou quoi ?

Il s'écroula et fut écrasé par le poids de son adversaire qui s'était assis sur lui pour l'empêcher de se relever. Il se secoua dans tous les sens pour se débarrasser de fardeau très lourd pour lui et qui commençait à l'étouffer.

Le kendoka se pencha vers lui et lui murmura à l'oreille avec un ton triomphant :

« Alors tu abandonnes ? »

Allen ne réagit pas. Une idée commençait à germer dans son esprit. Il prononça quelques paroles inintelligibles pour que le visage de son adversaire se rapproche encore un peu.

Au moment ou la tête de Kanda fut suffisamment proche pour qu'il puisse le toucher avec ses mains, il lui saisit la tête et le tira en avant.

La vibration qu'émit la tête de l'épéiste en touchant le sol envoya des fourmis dans le bras d'Allen.

Mais au moins maintenant il ne bougeait plus.

Il était d'ailleurs étrangement silencieux.

Il se rapprocha du corps immobile, un tout petit peu inquiet. Il l'appela par son nom. Il n'eut aucune réaction.

« Yu ? »

Il tendit la main pour le secouer.

« Attends Allen, ne le touche pas ! »

L'interpellé stoppa son bras à l'ordre de Lavi. Ce dernier accourut et se mit à genoux à coté de Kanda.

« Mon petit Yu j'ai entendu dire que le général Tiedoll voulait faire une photo de famille avec toi. »

Un grognement agita la masse au sol.

Le blandin tendit l'oreille.

« Je vais le découper en morceaux.

- Ah ben ça a l'air d'aller mieux Yu, s'exclama Lavi. J'vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie. Notre petit Allen t'a bien amoché on dirait. »

Le borgne passa son bras en-dessous de l'épaule de Kanda afin de le soutenir et le souleva tout doucement. Allen fit un pas pour l'aider mais le rouquin l'arrêta une nouvelle fois d'un signe de tête. Chaoji arriva rapidement pour l'aider ayant réussi à se relever après de nombreux efforts.

C'est ensemble qu'il emmenèrent le japonais en salle de soins, suivis en silence par un Allen passablement déprimé et culpabilisant.

* * *

><p>~ oOo ~<p>

* * *

><p>Allen posa sa main sur son visage et se crispa. Il se sentait coupable d'avoir blessé Kanda. Certes cela avait été un duel en règle, mais il avait frappé bien plus que nécessaire.<p>

Il se demanda si c'était dû à cette sensation inconnue qu'il avait ressenti lorsque le kendoka l'avait insulté.

Il fut saisi d'un haut-le-cœur en y repensant. Maintenant que l'adrénaline l'avait quitté il se rendait compte à quel point cette émotion était malsaine et mauvaise.

Pourtant il s'y était abandonné et il devait admettre qu'il avait adoré cette sensation de dominance. Il aurait même souhaité la ressentir à nouveau.

Il se gifla mentalement. Il ne devait pas se laisser posséder par ce genre de choses.

Néanmoins il se doutait de ce qui l'avait causé. Ce n'était probablement pas lui, en revanche cette chose qui se camouflait derrière lui n'avait pas l'air innocente dans toute cette affaire.

Au final qu'était-elle vraiment ?

Il était pourtant certain que les gens ne devaient pas être poursuivis par des ombres aux sourires tordus normalement.

Le pire, c'était que depuis qu'il l'avait aperçue dans la vitre il pouvait presque sentir sa présence derrière ses épaules. Ses bras qui se tendaient pour l'enserrer entre ses griffes et à la fin...

Il frissonna, il préférait éviter d'y songer.

« Je pensais que dans l'histoire vous étiez le plus à plaindre mais en voyant l'état de Kanda-san je me pose quand même quelques questions. »

Le blandin daigna à adresser un regard à son charmant médecin attitré.

« C'était un duel en règle, je n'ai strictement rien à me reprocher, déclara t'il froidement. »

Le médecin soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux gris souris.

« Je suis au courant de tout ça, je parlais de votre comportement. »

Allen émit un mouvement involontaire. Quelqu'un avait-il remarqué ce qu'il lui était arrivé ?

« J'étais pourtant certain qu'avec votre amnésie les capacités particulières que vous aviez acquises au fil des années auraient disparu. Il me semble évident cependant que ce n'est pas le cas. »

Le maudit expira bruyamment. Le médecin lui avait vraiment fait peur au début.

« Vous voulez le voir ?

- Qui ?

- Votre camarade évidemment.

- Ah oui c'est vrai, Allen avait oublié pendant un instant de qui il était question !

- Il n'a pas encore repris conscience, mais Lavi est avec lui. Évitez de faire trop de bruit. »

Un signe de main agacé répondit à sa demande.

* * *

><p>~ oOo ~<p>

* * *

><p>Kanda était sur un lit proche de celui dans lequel il dormait. A son chevet une masse de cheveux roux l'observait, faisant parfois des grimaces pour faire réagir l'inconscient.<p>

Allen observa ce manège pendant plusieurs secondes avant de craquer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, questionna t'il ?

- Ca ne se voit pas ? Je m'amuse.

- Je vois, un silence passa... Ça a l'air très distrayant. »

Non mais quel âge avait-il pour jouer à des jeux aussi futiles ?

C'était vraiment affligeant. Dire qu'il semblait être plus âgé que lui. D'ailleurs quel âge avait-il exactement ?

Il interrogea le concerné.

« Trois ans de plus que toi mon petit Allen, répondit-il tout content. »

Le « petit » en question laissa échapper un petit rire jaune.

« Tu es bien gentil mais moi je ne sais pas quel âge j'ai. »

Le rouquin le regarda avec de grands yeux, sa tête figée dans la grimace qu'il était en train de faire à Kanda.

« Tu n'as pas demandé ?

- Je ne m'en soucie pas vraiment. »

Un regard remplit de compassion se posa sur lui. Gêné, il détourna la tête.

« Arrête ça. Ça m'énerve.

- Tu as probablement dans les seize ans maintenant.

- Probablement ?

- Tu m'as raconté un jour que tu ne connaissais pas ton âge réel vu que tu as été abandonné. »

Alors c'était ainsi. En plus d'avoir tout oublié, il n'aurait personne de sa famille pour le soutenir.

Allen n'était pas vraiment déçu. Il s'en doutait. Depuis le temps qu'il était ici si il avait eut une famille aimante cela aurait fait bien longtemps qu'ils seraient venus le voir.

Il était définitivement seul dans cet enfer.

Était-ce toutefois sûr ?

Le nom qui obnubilait son esprit depuis tout ce temps sonnait comme quelque chose de doux... quelqu'un que l'on aimerait serrer dans ses bras.

Ses yeux le chatouillèrent. Il y passa son bras d'un geste agacé. Il sentait monter en lui un élan de tristesse.

Pourquoi c'était aussi douloureux ?

L'amour que l'on porte à quelqu'un n'était t'il pas sensé être chaud et rassurant ?

Il l'ignorait. Comment aurait-il pu le savoir de toute façon ?

Il souhaitait juste sentir cette chaleur. Se sentir auprès de ce qu'on appelle une famille.

Il senti une main se poser sur son épaule.

Lavi le fixait.

« Je vais bien, assura le blandin d'une voix effacée. »

Le rouquin s'assit à côté de lui, la tête regardant le plafond.

« Je ne peux pas savoir ce que tu ressens, mais je suis sûr que tu finiras par te sentir chez toi ici. Tout le monde souhaite que tu ailles mieux. On sera prêt à attendre le temps qu'il te faudra. »

Des mots rassurants... Allen se demanda à quel point il avait voulu en entendre. D'une certaine manière il se sentit redevable pour le borgne qui avait si bien su quels mots pourraient le réconforter.

« Après je t'emmènerai en ville. Il y a quelques temps j'ai découvert un charmant café, tu aurais vu ça ! Les filles sont très différentes d'ici, excepté Lenalee évidemment. Elles sont toutes d'origines différentes . On pourrait croire à un défilé de perles rares. »

Le maudit retira ce qu'il venait de penser. Ce lapin crétin coupait toujours l'ambiance au moment crucial.

Le sentiment de reconnaissance avait laissé place à un autre bien plus noble. Celui de faire taire ce pervers en puissance.

Un coup frappé à la porte interpella les deux exorcistes qui tournèrent, dans un mouvement uniforme leurs figures vers la source du bruit.

Howard Link se tenait sur le seuil.

Il se racla la gorge.

« L'intendant vous demande Allen Walker.

- A quel sujet, interrogea le jeune, soupçonneux ?

- Une mission. »

Lavi se mit devant le blandin lui bloquant le passage.

Son visage était déformé par la colère.

« Vous plaisantez j'espère ?

- Je ne pense pas non, le membre du crow se décala pour éviter l'apprenti bookman. Si vous pouviez avoir l'obligeance de me suivre Walker.

- Vous êtes fou ! Allen est en convalescence, il est amnésique et totalement désorienté. C'est de la folie de l'envoyer quelque part dans son état.

- C'est bon Lavi, l'interrompit le maudit. Je pense être suffisamment grand pour pouvoir me gérer seul. Je vais te suivre, dit il à l'adresse de Link. »

Celui-ci baissa la tête en signe de reconnaissance.

Une mission, c'était son travail avant. Il allait enfin savoir à quoi se résumait cette vie pourrie dont il avait hérité.

Cependant mission était égal à sortir. Et sortir pouvait être égal à liberté.

Il restait juste à savoir si il serait suffisamment malin pour pouvoir les duper.

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre<strong>

* * *

><p>J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre. J'espère simplement que j'arrive bien à alterner l'humour et le côté sombre.<p>

Maintenant c'est à vous de juger.


	8. Chapitre VII: Le début des ennuis

**Avertissement:** Je ne possède pas D gray man.

* * *

><p>C'est l'histoire d'un savant fou qui créait des inventions aussi folles que lui.<p>

"Mouahaha! Vas-y Komurin FF, montre ce que tu sais faire."

Une machine non identifiée s'avance devant la scène.

"C'est l'histoire de la plus mignonne, fantastique fille de cette planète, Lenalee Lee..."

Et l'histoire commença...

* * *

><p><strong>Étouffante obscurité<strong>

Chapitre VII : Le début des ennuis

Le silence régnait en maître sur le 3ème compartiment première classe du train Londres/Sunderland. Ce n'était pas pourtant faute d'être vide. Les couchettes étaient en effet remplies et les voyageurs pouvaient s'observer par groupe de deux, face à l'autre.

Étrangement personne ne semblait disposé à alléger l'atmosphère tendue. Lenalee qui était la seule fille du groupe jetait parfois quelques regards vers ses camarades, semblant attendre une quelconque réaction de leur part mais jusqu'à présent on l'avait ignorée, à moins que ses amis n'aient été frappés d'une cécité soudaine.

Face à la chinoise se tenait Kanda. Fidèle à son habitude, il ne disait évidemment rien, se contentant de serrer Mugen enfermée dans son fourreau. Il semblait cependant prudent de ne pas le déranger car ses yeux lançaient des éclairs encore plus foudroyants que d'habitude à la personne qui se tenait la tête entre les mains, les coudes sur ses genoux. Elle lâchait de temps en temps un léger gémissement.

A chaque fois que l'un d'eux se faisait entendre Link, dernière personne présente, relevait la tête de son roman avant d'y replonger un instant plus tard en compagnie de Timcampy perché sur son épaule.

Un autre geignement secoua la couchette.

« Mais ferme là bon sang, satané moyashi inutile, hurla un Kanda furieux qui tapa du pied le mur d'en face, juste à côté d'une Lenalee sous le choc !

- Tais-toi sale glaçon tu me rends encore plus malade, répliqua Allen qui releva péniblement la tête. »

Le maudit ne se sentait pas bien du tout. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le trajet du train qui était plutôt, jusqu'à l'intervention de Kanda, agréable mais à ce qui s'était produit avant leur départ de Londres.

Lorsque le type totalement cinglé lui avait demandé d'activer son innocence.

* * *

><p>~ ƇƆ ~<p>

* * *

><p><em>« Tu veux vraiment envoyer Allen en mission Komui ? C'est de la folie dans son état !<em>

_- Ne t'en fais pas Lavi, répondit l'intendant au rouquin qui sitôt rentré dans le bureau avait assailli Komui. »_

_Allen les regarda légèrement en retrait aux côtés de Link. C'était donc le premier bonhomme qu'il avait vu ici. Celui qui devait cruellement manquer d'un cerveau au goût du maudit. Ou alors finesse et diplomatie faisaient deux avec lui._

_Le concerné se rendit d'ailleurs compte des spéculations que l'on avait élaboré à son égard et dans un élan, peut-être d'intelligence, il enleva son berét qu'il appuya d'une main sur sa poitrine et adressa un petit signe de main à Allen avant de lui parler._

_« Yo Allen-kun ! Comment ça va depuis la dernière fois, demanda t-il avec un voix suraiguë qui agressa les oreilles du blandin ? Tu te plais ici ? Les gens sont sympas hein ?_

_- Oh oui, je me sens tellement bien accueilli. J'ai failli me faire égorger par un type qui se promène librement avec une épée ou alors je tombe sur des salles qui en devraient même pas exister dans la réalité mais à part ça tout est parfait, ironisa le maudit qui n'avait pas l'intention de faire de cadeaux._

_- Je tiens à signaler que c'est quand même Kanda Yu qui a fini à l'infirmerie parce qu'une certaine personne lui a fracassé le crane, annonça Link, calme comme toujours._

_- Légitime défense. Je n'en suis pas responsable. »_

_L'intendant éclata de rire._

_« C'est pas la première fois de toute façon que Kanda se laisse dominer par ses pulsions. Ce qui est surprenant dans l'histoire c'est simplement que c'est lui qui finisse au lit et non pas sa victime. _

_- Vous parliez de mission tout à l'heure, coupa Allen très terre à terre._

_- Quoi ? Ah oui, c'est vrai. C'est le manque de café sans doute je me laisse facilement distraire ce matin, personne ne rit à sa blague sous-jacente. Enfin bref... Je vais en effet te confier ta première mission parmi nous Allen pour la seconde fois, il esquissa un sourire. Réjouis-toi ce n'est pas tout le monde qui peut se vanter d'avoir eu deux première fois dans ce boulot._

_- Si seulement vous pouviez savoir à quel point je n'en ai rien à faire, marmotta le blandin._

_- Où, interrogea Link très pointilleux ?_

_- Sunderland. Riez un bon coup et respirez, c'est très lon d'ici, il paraît qu'il va y avoir un beau soleil toute la semaine, chose miraculeuse vu le nom et on a des voyageurs du passé qui reviennent parmi nous, nous honorer de leur fabuleuse présence._

_- Euh... tu peux répéter la dernière partie Komui ? Je crois que j'ai loupé un truc, demanda Lavi l'air pas très convaincu._

_- Des-voyageurs-du-passé-qui-reviennent-parmi-nous, répéta l'asiatique en appuyant bien sur les mots. Je suis sérieux. Qui aurait cru qu'une autre innocence que celle de Miranda pouvait influer sur le cours du temps._

_- Par pitié redescendez sur terre ! Vous croyez sérieusement qu'on va vous croire ?_

_- Où que soit l'innocence elle provoque toujours des phénomènes paranormaux. J'admets que dans la situation actuelle c'est difficile à croire mais c'est loin d'être impossible, expliqua le blond à l'adresse du maudit. »_

_Allen se retint de s'arracher les cheveux. Il y a avait des limites aux âneries qu'on pouvait lui faire avaler mais là c'était vraiment..._

_- Délirant._

_- Je sais c'est génial. Pour t'éclaircir un peu Allen depuis plus d'une semaine les habitants de Sunderland ont droit chaque nuit à un spectacle plutôt étonnant. Les habitants des siècles et des années précédentes se retrouvent tous dans la ville et vivent comme ils avaient l'habitude de la faire à leur époque bien qui'ils ne puissent pas interagir avec notre réalité._

_- Qui sera sur la mission ?_

_- Kanda-kun dès qu'il ira mieux donc je dirais dans moins de dix heures et ma très chère Lenalee. J'aimerais tellement qu'elle vienne m'amener son café si délicieux mais elle est partie en mission et ne revient que dans deux jours. Comment vais-je donc pouvoir tenir sans elle, s'exclama t-il soudain surprenant le blandin qui voyait pour la première fois le sister complex bien connu de Komui ?_

_- Elle passera sans doute te dire bonjour avant de repartir. »_

_Allen se concentra sur les paroles de l'intendant. Sunderland, c'était au nord-est de l'Angleterre. Si il était assez malin il pourrait sans doute profiter de la nuit pour s'enfuir et rejoindre rapidement Londres et ensuite disparaître dans la nature. Il devrait sans doute chercher un travail pour couvrir ses arrières mais il trouverait bien quelque chose._

_« Et pour Walker et son innocence ?_

_- Je vais m'occuper de ça immédiatement. Allen vient avec moi on va vérifier tout ça. Allen ? »_

_Le concerné cligna des yeux._

_« Quoi ? _

_- Viens avec moi on va vérifier ton innocence. »_

_Sans laisser le temps à Allen de protester Komui l'entraîna de force dans un labo juste à côté de son bureau._

_Chose étrange ni Lavi ni Link ne le suivirent. Il crut même entendre le borgne lui souhaiter bonne chance. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire au juste ?_

_« Assieds-toi. Tu peux me montrer ton bras gauche. »_

_Allen obtempéra réticent, de plus en plus inquiet._

_Un riquanement s'échappa de l'intendant tandis qu'il prenait une immense perceuse._

_« C'est pour quoi faire tout ça, demanda Allen d'une voix étranglée tout en désignant la chose._

_- N'y prête pas attention. Ton boulot c'est simplement d'activer ton innocence._

_- Je fais comment ?_

_- Bonne idée. J'en sais rien. Pense juste à l'activer ça devrait marcher. »_

_Allen fixa son bras posé sur la table. Qu'allait t-il devenir au juste ? Un fusil ou une épée comme Kanda ?_

_Activation..._

_Une lumière verte pâle illumina soudainement le bras d'Allen tandis qu'il grandissait pour devenir une immense griffe noire dangereusement pointue. Le blandin se retint de hurler sous l'apparence monstrueuse qu'était devenue sa main mais il n'en eut pas pas à réprimer son cri longtemps. Une perceuse entra soudain en contact avec sa chair._

_Son hurlement retentit longtemps dans les couloirs de la congrégation de l'ombre._

* * *

><p>~ ƇƆ ~<p>

* * *

><p>« Pitié que quelqu'un me dise ce que j'ai fait pour que l'on m'en veuille autant, soupira le traumatisé. »<p>

Sa situation devenait de pire en pire chaque jour. Amnésique, prisonnier d'une citadelle, suivie par une ombre totalement flippante, une drôle de cicatrice sur le visage, des cheveux de vieux et pour ajouter la cerise bien rouge sur le gâteau il avait un bras monstrueux. Il se surprit à supplier Dieu de l'achever.

Mais même Dieu ne voudrait sans doute pas tuer quelqu'un comme lui. Le monde était vraiment cruel.

Le soleil déclinait tout doucement laissant place à la nuit. Les étoiles commençaient à faire leur apparition. Allen regarda ses compagnons temporaires.

Lenalee avait déjà fermé ses yeux et Kanda n'allait sans doute pas tarder à la rejoindre. Link lisait encore son roman mais son regard était vague. Tim était affalé sur sa tête.

Le blandin se décida de les imiter.

Le sommeil l'engloutit rapidement.

* * *

><p>~ ƇƆ ~<p>

* * *

><p>Il était sans nul dans un cimetière. La chose dont il était moins sûr en revanche c'était la façon dont il était arrivé là. Le train était déjà arrivé à destination ?<p>

Non, quand bien même il y avait un trou dans sa mémoire.

Il aperçut un garçon devant une sobre croix.

Il pouvait sans doute lui demander où il était.

« Gamin, on est où là ? »

Le gamin en question ne daigna même pas à lever un œil vers lui. Le maudit en fut profondément agacé.

« Eh quand on te parle tu pourrais au moins répondre, cria t-il ! »

Le garçon ne lui répondit toujours pas. Allen se rapprocha et tenta d'attraper le tout petit manteau de l'enfant.

Sa main passa au travers, faisant pousser un petit couinement de surprise au blandin.

Il avait affaire à un fantôme.

Mais comment on traite avec les esprits ? Dans les livres la seule chose qui ressort toujours c'est qu'il faut toujours s'enfuir le plus vite possible quand on en voit un sinon on risque d'y laisser la vie.

Où devait-il aller ?

Le cimetière devait bien avoir une entrée ou une sortie quelque part.

Il recula le plus doucement possible espérant que le fantôme ne se rendrait compte de rien.

Dès qu'il fut à ce qu'il pensait être une distance raisonnable, il se retourna et commença à courir avant qu'une main n'agrippe l'une de ses jambes.

Il s'écroula sur la neige glaciale.

Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Il était terrorisé. Il tenta de se débattre pour se débarrasser de la main qui s'accrochait désespérément à sa jambe. Il en sentit une autre qui lui agrippait les cheveux et qui le força à tourner la tête.

Le gamin s'était assis sur son dos et le regardait avec la partie gauche de son visage entièrement en sang tandis que des larmes coulaient de son œil droit.

Il avait l'air complètement fou et perdu.

« C'est de ta faute, murmura t-il... »

Sa faute ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?

« C'est de ta faute... C'est de ta faute ! Tout ça c'est à cause de toi ! C'est toi qui l'a tué, hurla le fantôme en portant ses mains au cou d'Allen ! »

La poigne était plus forte que ce qu'Allen pensait. L'air commençait à lui manquer. De petites tâches noires apparaissaient sur son champ de vision. Il tenta d'enlever les mains qui s'accrochaient à lui mais ses bras passaient au travers. Il ne pouvait faire lâcher prise au petit.

Il ne voulait pas mourir. Il voulait vivre.

Mourir pitoyablement des mains d'un enfant sans avoir pu accomplir quelque chose dans sa vie. Même la plus petite chose aurait suffi. Il voulait juste pouvoir prétendre avoir laissé une trace en tant que Allen dans ce monde.

Il utilisa ses dernières forces pour rouler sur le côté et faire tomber le fantôme.

La prise de ce dernier se relâcha, permettant à l'air d'entrer à nouveau dans les poumons d'Allen. Il toussa plusieurs fois en se tenant la gorge sous l'effet de la douleur.

Il regarda l'enfant. Il ne bougeait plus du tout.

Les esprits ne pouvaient pas mourir alors que se passait t-il à la fin ?

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

Il l'écarta brusquement en s'éloignant.

Ça n'en finirait donc jamais ?

Un adolescent aux cheveux blancs le regardait avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Moi, bredouilla Allen ? Mais c'est quoi cette histoire. »

Le sourire de son clone s'agrandit et il mit un doigt devant sa bouche.

« N'oublie surtout pas. Ici tu n'es qu'un pion qui devrait obéir gentiment à ce qu'on lui demande. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas oublier ta place « Allen ». »

Sa copie posa une main sur le visage figé d'Allen.

« Ma petite marionnette brisée, murmura t-il doucement à l'oreille de son vis-à-vis... »

Le maudit le regarda.

* * *

><p>~ ƇƆ ~<p>

* * *

><p>Des toilettes, vite.<p>

Allen ouvrit précipitamment la porte du compartiment et en sortit, la main sur la bouche.

Dès qu'il vit le premier panneau indiquant la présence de ce qu'il cherchait, il s'y engouffra et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Il était pris de violentes nausées. Finalement ce n'était pas Komui qui avait eu raison de lui mais un cauchemar.

Les soubresauts qui agitaient son estomac semblaient ne pas vouloir s'arrêter.

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour arriver à se calmer.

Il tira la chasse d'eau et ouvrit le robinet pour avaler un peu d'eau fraîche. Il s'en passa également sur le visage. Cela lui fit du bien. Il se sentait mieux, bien que toujours un peu vaseux. Il s'appuya un instant sur le mur et remit un peu d'ordre dans ses idées.

Ce qu'il avait vu n'était qu'un cauchemar, horrible certes mais ce n'était pas la réalité. Il en fut rassuré.

Il avait quand même une imagination débordante pour avoir ce genre de visions.

Il ressortit des toilettes et rejoignit le compartiment qu'il avait quitté quelques minutes plus tôt.

La nuit était maintenant bien tombée et il devait être dans les deux heures du matin. Personne ne semblait avoir été réveillé par l'agitation.

« T'es pire qu'une fille moyashi. »

Il avait parlé trop vite.

Kanda le regardait, toujours assis avec Mugen.

« C'est à cause du train crétin, répliqua tout bas Allen pour éviter de faire trop de bruit. »

Le kendoka lui répondit par une sorte de grognement mais il n'ajouta rien de plus.

Le blandin se rassit à sa place et ne prononça plus aucun mot.

* * *

><p>~ ƇƆ ~<p>

* * *

><p>« J'ai sommeil, dit Allen en baillant.<p>

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris aussi de veiller toute la nuit, demanda Link ?

- J'ai pas veillé, je réfléchissais.

- Ça revient presque au même.

- On s'en fiche, dit le blandin en changea de sujet. On pourra bientôt manger ?

- Ne t'en fais pas Allen, dès qu'on aura fini de faire un petit tour des lieux on ira à l'hôtel. »

Le train s'était arrêté à Sunderland en début de matinée mais contrairement à ce qu'avait affirmé Komui il faisait un temps épouvantable. Il faisait très froid et de lourds nuages envahissaient le ciel. Pourtant avec le nom de la ville on aurait pu s'attendre au contraire.

Les habitants étaient à l'image du temps. C'est-à-dire d'humeur massacrante.

Allen sentait que Kanda allait se faire quelques amis ici.

« Nous devrions aller voir le port.

- Mais à quoi ça sert ce qu'on fait au juste, interrogea le blandin qui s'ennuyait au plus au point ?

- Inutile, marmonna une certaine personne...

- Pour vérifier où pourrait être cachée l'innocence, intervint brusquement Lenalee afin d'éviter un nouvel incident diplomatique.

- Je vois. Et comment on le saura ?

- Les compatibles peuvent reconnaître la présence de l'innocence si elle n'est pas trop éloignée et puis, elle est facilement reconnaissable. »

Cela signifiait qu'il possédait une sorte de radar à détection d'innocence ?

Dans ce cas Link ne pouvait pas détecter l'innocence.

Non plus important : qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici à le suivre dans une mission ?

Si il n'était pas un exorciste alors, d'après ce que lui avait raconté Lavi, il serait totalement impuissant si ils tombaient sur un akuma.

Il se révélerait être un poids lourd dont il faudrait assurer la protection.

Qu'ils ne comptent pas trop sur lui. Dès qu'une occasion se présenterait il partirait loin d'ici.

* * *

><p>~ ƇƆ ~<p>

* * *

><p>Si il y avait une chose de positive dans cette ville c'était la nourriture. Le poisson était délicieux, fraîchement pêché, bien cuit et assaisonné, un véritable délice en somme.<p>

En comparaison leurs hôtes du jour ressemblaient à des poissons pas frais du tout. Les traits de leurs visages étaient tirés et d'immenses cernes se dessinaient sous leurs yeux. Allen avait passé une nuit blanche mais de l'extérieur cela ne se remarquait pas. Il était cependant très fatigué. Il n'osait donc pas imaginer combien de nuits blanches avaient passé ces pauvres gens.

Après les avoir remercié pour le gracieux repas, il se leva pour rejoindre la chambre qui avait été louée à son nom.

Kanda l'agrippa par le bras et se baissa à son niveau.

« On se retrouve dans le hall à minuit, compris moyashi.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

- La nuit est le meilleur moment pour un exorciste de faire son boulot discrètement. »

Afin de pouvoir vite être tranquille Allen hocha la tête.

« Bonne nuit Allen-kun, lui dit Lenalee.

- Oui, oui, répondit-il à la va vite sachant très bien que c'était juste pour éviter les soupçons. »

Il monta dans sa chambre au premier étage.

Simplement composée d'un lit, d'une armoire et d'une petite table de chevet elle paraissait malgré tout accueillante et chaleureuse.

Le jeune exorciste posa sa valise pendant que Timcampy volait au-dessus du lit.

Il était dix heures. Il aurait donc normalement une plage de deux heures d'avance sur les autres.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

Il ne remercierait jamais assez Lenalee pour avoir forcé l'inspecteur Link à prendre une chambre pour lui tout seul. Ainsi personne ne pouvait surveiller ses faits et gestes.

On lui servait son plan de fuite sur un plateau.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre et regarda la ruelle. Ce n'était pas trop haut, il pourrait sortir par ici sans aucun problème. Il observa son golem qui le fixait en voletant.

Devait-il l'emmener avec lui ou pas ?

Il ne le connaissait pas depuis très longtemps mais il s'était vraiment attaché à lui.

« Tu veux venir avec moi ? »

La boule dorée se posa sur sa tête. Le message était clair.

Allen mit ses pieds sur le bord de la fenêtre et se propulsa d'un coup rapide.

Il se réceptionna quatre mètres plus bas et se redressa rapidement. Il partit d'un pas rapide et mit la capuche de son manteau sur son visage.

Il avait fait attention de changer de vêtements au préalable pour éviter d'être trop voyant.

Il parcourut plusieurs rues vides. C'était d'ailleurs plutôt inhabituel. Dans une aussi grande ville il y a toujours plusieurs personnes dehors à cette heure dans les bars ou autres.

Il se passait quelque chose de louche mais il n'y prêta pas une grande attention et continua son chemin.

Il se dirigea vers le port. De là-bas il pourrait retrouver le chemin de la gare et sauter dans le premier train.

Au détour d'une avenue il croisa plusieurs enfants en culotte courte. On était en hiver et cela interloqua le maudit. Voyant des adultes qui discutaient à un angle de la rue il se dirigea vers eux.

Ils portaient tous des costumes luxueux en exhibant une quantité plutôt impressionnante de dentelle de belle qualité. Mais ces vêtements se portaient au XVIIème siècle et non pas au XIXème.

La rue se remplit soudain de gens. Des personnes de tout âge traversaient la rue, jouaient, discutaient ou même vendaient des articles divers.

C'était comme l'avait dit Komui. Cette ville voyait son passé et son présent se mélanger chaque nuit.

Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne de cette rue, elle était trop touchée par le phénomène.

A ce rythme il finirait par s'y perdre.

Une douleur envahit son œil gauche. Il entendit un son mécanique pendant qu'un monocle apparaissait sur l'œil en question.

Lavi lui avait parlé de ça. C'était lié à sa cicatrice, une malédiction qui lui permettait de distinguer humain et akuma en voyant leurs âmes.

L'une d'elle était dans son champ de vision à deux cents mètres de là.

Ressemblant à un monstre, elle gémissait en appelant à l'aide.

« Pauvre chose. »

Allen ne pouvait pourtant pas s'attarder sur son cas. Le bruit risquait d'attirer les autres.

Attristé, il s'éloigna en tâcha de l'éviter.

Elle disparut brusquement. Elle avait été sauvée.

Mince, ça signifiait que Kanda et Lenalee s'étaient rendus compte de son absence. Il prit ses jambes à son cou avec Timcampy à ses côtés.

Une autre âme apparut dans son champ de vision, mais cette fois juste en face de lui. De son œil droit il observa la machine qui avait la forme d'un être humain sans en être un.

« Un exorciste, c'est mon jour de chance on dirait ! »

Pas celui d'Allen en tout cas. Il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de lui maintenant.

Il jura et repartit dans la direction d'où il était venu mais dès qu'il en eut l'occasion il prit un chemin inconnu.

Son cerveau était déconnecté sous l'effet de la peur et de l'adrénaline.

Il heurta quelque chose de dur et s'écrasa par terre.

« Aie ! Pardonnez-moi mais je suis pressé. J'ai une chasse à l'exorciste à mener et je suis déjà en retard, annonça une voix. »

Devant Allen se tenait un homme d'une vingtaine d'années à la peau grisonnante en costume avec un chapeau et une grain de beauté sous l'œil gauche.

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre<strong>

* * *

><p>"Et elle se maria avec le bel inconnu et eut beaucoup d'enfants."<p>

Un hurlement strident sort de la bouche du scientifique.

"Komurin FF que racontes-tu ? Ma petite Lenalee! C'est inadmissible. Je vais tuer ce pervers. Ne t'en fais pas Lenalee ton frère va te sauver de ses griffes."


End file.
